


Very Modern and Very Gay Kuroshitsuji

by touka_chan



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid, M/M, Modern Era, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka_chan/pseuds/touka_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU about fluffy early high school Ciel and Alois and other LGBT+ content.<br/>(Ciel/Alois is the main ship, and this fic has been discontinued for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawing Duel to the Death

Ciel sighed. Deep down he knew his pride was a bit over-the-top, but at moments such as this he felt downright foolish (not that he would ever admit that to anyone). He just couldn't believe he had gotten himself into such a mess. 

The day prior, he had gotten into a sort of argument with a certain curly mop-top whose eyelashes were so thick they almost covered his eyes completely. Ah, Maurice Cole. How the pretty-boy loved to get under his skin. Ciel had only been drawing absentmindedly in art, working on the assignment they had been given. 

That is, until he was interrupted.

"My, my Ciel. Your art would be decent, you know, if it wasn't absolutely lacking," the narcissistic barbie snickered in his ear.

"Do explain, in what way could it possibly be lacking more than yours, Cole?" the blunette retorted.

"Well, Phantomhive, it appears you lack any artistic ability whatsoever," the curls snapped, his emerald eyes shimmering with challenge in the Phantomhive's deep blue ones.

"Would you care to prove it then?" he replied, his voice and stare growing icy.

And with that, their petty insults turned into a drawing duel to the death. In the end they skipped finishing their drawing entirely, moving on to painting. Then they decided they needed a bigger canvas, growing from each other's bodies to the entire room being doused with color.

"Cole! Phantomhive! OFFICE NOW!" The poor, poor art teacher yelled in the boys' faces when she was finally able to pull them apart. Thus they received punishment. Ciel having the quicker mind, chose the less suffer-able of the two.

And here the blunette was the next morning, at seven am, behind the school's cafeteria in their kitchen. Helping cook their school's food was actually the less worse of the two, considering Cole got stuck with cleaning the bathrooms. And that only meant one thing.

Ciel had won the war.

Or at least, this was supposed to be victory. He ended up rethinking that conclusion as Vice Principal Nina Hopkins showed him around "backstage" as she liked to call it. If acting like the food produced from here was good, then it certainly was a play.

"And Freckle-Face here will you help you out," she finished her instructions that Ciel had nearly completely blocked out, and threw him at a boy with a quite freckled face (what do you know?).

A deep blue eye, akin to his own set, stared at him wondrously. It was then that the blunette realized that his long brown bangs covered his other eye, only leaving one to pop out along with the freckles.

"Hiya," the boy said kindly, changing his demeanor with a welcoming smile.

A bit of pink rose to the shorter's cheeks. "H-hello, I'm Ciel," he spat out nervously, tentatively shaking Freckles' hand.

"Well there Ciel, I'll show you around. And if you need help with anythin', be sure ask. Ah- You might not want to wear your uniform next time," he said, causing the blunette to look down at his private school's uniform. Then realizing the other was wearing normal clothes. He didn't even realize that here, at his own British private school, a student was wearing normal clothes.

"O-okay," he replied shyly as Freckles handed him an apron.

After that he nearly learned how to peal potatoes right. The littlest blush snuck up onto his cheeks whenever the taller took Ciel's hands in his. Needless to say, it took all morning for the blunette to learn how to peel potatoes so that they were edible.

He had already picked up his backpack and was about to head out the door when he heard the be-freckled boy call his name. "Ciel! Good work today, you didn't do that bad," Freckles laughed and smiled genuinely.

"Th-thanks," Ciel flushed as he ran out the door.

What a strange morning.

\---------------------------------------

Ciel felt funny throughout all of his elective classes, often catching himself staring off into the distance rather than paying attention. Which was especially strange, considering he was a model student. Even in biology, where they had to do tasks as low as dissecting frogs, he was always near the top of the class.

This especially caught the attention of a certain gal in green.

The gal often went by the title of "Green Witch", such a "malignant" name coming to her from the excessive amount of green apparel she wore, and the fact that she was a 4'11" heap of mischief. Many in fact did not know her real name, others just didn't know how to pronounce it. Sieglinde Sullivan being a German name, she felt it shouldn't be too difficult to say considering they taught German at this very school. However, the nickname was fitting and far better than constant stutters of "Sig-See-Sie-Siglin-Sss-", so she accepted it.

Green Witch was somewhat of a model student also. Well, she would be, if she put more effort into some subjects. She had the passion and drive for world languages and Biology, however she sometimes lost interest in other electives, depending on what they were doing in History or English, and just down right bombing it in Math. She was really good at math. She just had an extreme distaste for it. My point being, Green Witch was very smart, and very perceptive. She caught on quickly to the slight change of Ciel's usually engaged stature.

She decided to speak up in Biology, when they were assigned lab partners. Today they were looking under microscopes to find cells of previously living things. Ciel would typically at least seem aggravated that he was being forced to look at something so "foul", but there were no hints of annoyance in his eyes. Instead, there was a far-off look swimming in a pool of thought in those symmetrically cerulean oases.

She contemplated talking to him about it, however she often brought up things that other's hadn't noticed themselves, being as perceptive as she was. Thus, she kept it to herself.

Her deep thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a certain bubbly blonde heading over. Her curls bounced around her shoulders as she skipped over to Ciel.

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Midford was the bluenette's energetic (and to Sieglinde, rather cute) cousin. She didn't quite excel in the academics, so she often relied on the two for help.

"Hiii Ciel, Green Witch, do you know what phase this first one was in?" she asked sweetly, knowing that the two would give her all the answers. Ciel felt a bit obliged to, considering Lizzy's mother was a scary she-devil, but Green Witch probably would have done it anyways.

So the two let her copy their papers, and Green Witch even (briefly) taught her how to adjust the microscope (not that she'd remember).

\------------------------------------

The next day did not go any better for the blue eyed boy.

When the freckled boy saw Ciel, he greeted him with a friendly smile. However that did not last when he caught sight of Ciel's attire.

"Woah there, you sure have some fancy clothes," he remarked, ogling the awkward blunette from head to toe (which didn't take long, considering he was only 5'2"). Ciel supposed something random from his closet differed a bit from Freckles' typical jeans and t-shirt, considering he's always been a bit OCD.

And with that, all morning the be-freckled boy chit-chatted with him. Either way he was somewhat of a flushing mess, being complimented when he did something right, and being guided by the freckle-face when he didn't.

"So, what year are you in, Ciel?" he asked while multitasking on some other kitchen duty. Ciel glanced over to the boy who surprisingly had a lot of precision in the kitchen, making it so that their breakfasts and lunches wouldn't look something like American public school food.

"I'm a first year," he replied, failing at trying to keep his usual prideful confidence. Despite this strong trait, he was actually really shy and didn't start conversations. But he always, always tried to give a confident reply back. He couldn't comprehend why the face of the freckled boy crippled him so much.

"Oh cool, I'm a second year," Freckles said. Ciel sighed, relieved he didn't have to ask the boy himself. And maybe a bit relieved he wasn't too much younger than the freckled boy.

\--------------------------------------

It was after the third day that Ciel's twin sister noticed there was something off about the already awkward blue-eyed boy.

Over the years he had grown quite close to his twin sister, for they would always seek each other out when they had problems. Neither of them liked admitting that they needed help, yet they somehow found comfort in having that in common.

And Cierra has had a lot of problems over these past few years, for you see, she is transgender. She and Ciel are completely identical twins, physically at least. Really the only thing they have in common personality-wise is their pride, which runs in the family.

Fortunately the family's new daughter didn't bruise their pride any. Their father,Vincent Phantomhive was a little different himself, having a boyfriend when he was in high school. And the mother Rachel only said that she had always wanted a girl. They also kinda knew, because they knew their child. It came in glimpses and hints along the years, when she always wanted to be the wife or daughter playing house as kids, when she never wanted her hair to be too short, when she said "I want to look just like mommy," as but a mere toddler.

Ciel didn't mind either, he felt his sister's sexuality wasn't really any of his business. The only thing that bothered him was the constant teasing of ignorant people at school. Cierra looked like an ordinary girl to a stranger, but the people at school knew her since elementary. Ciel was annoyed by being constantly asked about his sister, and having to reassure people multiple times it was his sister. He especially did not like being asked if he was actually a girl, or what gender they both were. Ciel was a boy. Cierra was a girl. Simple as that.

Thus the constant confusion and harassment made them decide to switch schools before their last year of primary school. Luckily they had already known someone, who was fortunately decently popular. Lizzy Midford made sure that Cierra especially was welcome. Most didn't know about her transition, and those who did never batted an eyelash at her. They also may have a bit scared to, considering Lizzy's older brother, Edward, was in secondary school and was not one to reckon with.

Cierra had only officially came out in their second to last year of primary, her hair was still medium length and in low pig tails that rested on her shoulders. She had the same awkward shade of blue-grey hair as Ciel, and the same big dark blue eyes. Her height was similar to his, but she was an inch taller, being 5'3".

The taller teen knocked on the shorty's locked door, patiently.

"What?" a drowsy voice called on the other end.

"Ciel, were you sleeping?!" Cierra asked, both confused and shocked. She didn't have to have an answer as Ciel answered the door in boxers and a t-shirt that he would never wear for style. Not to mention his eyes looked annoyed and forced open, and his hair was ruffled and sticking up in various places.

The taller tried put a hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter, but only failed miserably.

"Ha ha, Ciel, why on earth are you napping in the middle of the day?" she forced out.

The shorter was going to slam the door in her face, but knowing this, she stopped the door with her foot.

"I'm sorry," she began, though not very sincerely, "but I was only worried about you."

Ciel sighed and let in his intruding sister reluctantly. "Why are you worried?" he said, shutting the door as she decided to make herself comfortable on the bed.

"You've been more air-headed than usual lately, is something the matter?" she asked. Ciel scoffed. If anyone was air-headed of the two, it was certainly not the shorter of the two.

"And why do you think that?" he replied, sitting on the bed as well.

"You're pretty in tune with things, but you've been kinda in your head a lot, you know?" she tried to explain.

Ciel only sighed through his nose in return.

"Did you meet someone?" she asked, making Ciel abruptly lift his head to stare at her. How did she know?

She said that Ciel was in tune with things, but she always knew what to say somehow.

"So, who are they?" Cierra questioned, barely containing the excitement in her voice. Ciel was confused, it sounded like they were talking about a crush, but she only said "they"? Wouldn't she ask "who is she"?

Ciel furrowed his brow. "What are you implying?" he said, blushing. Cierra only smirked at this.

"Nothing, nothing. Just remember, our family's pretty different, so it's okay to be different too~~" she singsonged on her way out the door. She'd slammed it before Ciel could utter a word. His face was bright red as he slammed it into his pillow, groaning.

"Sisters," he thought.

\----------------------------------

He was able to make it the rest of the week, surprisingly. Until the end of Friday. After school on Fridays he has to help with the dishes.

He only made it to the cafeteria's kitchen to be greeted immediately with a frantic Freckles. He took his hand quickly, directing him to the dishes. "Sorry Ciel! We gotta get these dishes done fast, I got somewhere to be," he apologized.

"It's okay," the younger blurted, trying to ignore the physical contact. He mentally noted that Freckles hadn't even bothered to change his school uniform. He could only see from his shoulders up because of the apron, to his great un-fortune.

They finished in only fifteen minutes, Freckles doing the majority for time's sake. "Thanks a bunch, Ciel," he yelled before tossing his apron off and running out the door.

Ciel never imagined he'd see what appeared right before him next.

The seemingly masculine boy tore off his apron only to reveal a skirt underneath. A female's uniform.

The first year's eyes widened in immense shock, for he couldn't even sputter out a word.

He felt weird thinking that the be-freckled boy was cute.

But, even worse, he felt even weirder knowing that his crush was on a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel! Come out of your room, we have sweeets~~" Lizzy yelled from the outside of Ciel's door. He's been in his room literally ever since the previous day. 

Ah, Friday. The day Ciel found out the boy he had been confused over all week was actually a girl. Now you think this would solve the problem, but it only made things much much worse. 

"Nmmh," the boy groaned from under his blankets. He was in no mood for company. Not even candy could solve his problems. 

"I brought your favorite cake," another voice said. Ah, the Green Witch. Ciel could almost see her smirk from the other side of the door, already knowing she had victory. The drowsy boy was on the other side of the room and turning the doorknob before he even realized it. 

Ciel revealed to the girls his bloodshot eyes, tussled hair, and worst of all, his boxers. 

Lizzy merely turned her slighty flushed head in the other direction, but Green Witch didn't even attempt to hold back her laughter. It turned from hearty laughter to downright snickering, a laugh so strange even Ciel's sister couldn't contain a chuckle. 

"Really? Puppies? Do I even want to know why there are cartoon puppies on your underwear?" the girl in green asked when she was able to catch her breath. 

"THEY'RE BOXERS!" Ciel argued, before the girls just waltzed on in. "Oh, why don't you just make yourself comfortable?" he asked sarcastically. 

"That was the plan, Stan~" Cierra said, being one to always intrude into the shorter's room. Though it was a bit different for the others. 

"So, care to tell us why you've locked yourself in your room for about 24 hours?" Green Witch asked, deciding to get to the point. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Ciel said sternly. 

"But Ciel-" Lizzy began only to be cut off by Green Witch. 

"If you're not ready to talk about it yet, I suppose I can understand. However, know that you can't hold things in all the time, no matter what their about," the brunette said calmly. 

Lizzy blushed, feeling both bashful and admirable from Sieglinde's cool and sensible stature. 

"Cake?" Ciel said, handing out his palm and desperately trying to change the subject. The under-height female reluctantly complied and handed him a box containing a cake of a chocolatey variety. 

"Well, you have to do something today," she said, trying to take control of the situation. 

"Okay," the slate-haired boy said, not really caring about what she had to say anymore. 

And here, Cierra had thought she'd have to get Mom and Dad. Sometimes she underestimated how much this boy loved his cake. 

\---------------------------- 

Finally, they all had decided to go the mall. 

"So, where do you want to go, Ciel?" Lizzy asked excitedly, willing to anywhere. 

"I really don't care," he shrugged, only making the bouncy blonde frown. 

"Well, Cierra, what do you think he'd like?" she said to the more feminine twin. 

"Eh-heh," the girl laughed guiltily in return, not knowing where to go herself. 

"I know," Green Witch said finally, grabbing the blonde and shorter blunette by the arms. 

\-------- 

"F.Y.E.?" Ciel asked, never hearing of the store before. 

"For your entertainment," the Germanic girl replied, "I figured you had enough clothes anyways," she added.

When they stepped inside, Sieglinde noticed that Lizzy's eyes shot immediately to a certain section. Shockingly, the anime section. 

And then she realized. 

Lizzy was a closet weaboo. 

Her emerald eyes glimmered at the plushies and t-shirts of animated characters. Green Witch knew she wanted to purchase them, but she held herself back obediently. 

"Hey, look at that!" Green Witch suddenly yelled, pulling Lizzy to a section near all the anime items. A simple mind might think she was being cruel, but really she wanted her friend to have the confidence to tell her about the things she liked. 

Lizzy did not budge. She only guiltily stared at the floor, making Sieglinde sigh. 

"If you like it so much, you should just say something," she said, not making eye contact. 

"H-how did you know?" Lizzy stuttered, a blush arising from neck up. 

"It's practically written all over your face," Green Witch scoffed. "But don't be embarassed. Anime's cool," she reassured her. Lizzy only smiled greatfully in return and bought two Sailor Moon T-Shirts and a plushie. 

Meanwhile, the twins were off into the music section. The girl playing various punk albums she thought were either awesome, or sucked. The latter being to annoy her brother or any other wanderer nearby with decent taste in music. Neither Ciel nor Cierra were big on what "real" music sounded like, but they were accustomed to it because of their father and aunt. 

The main thing Vincent and Madame Red had in common was their love for rebellious music. 

"You know, I can't decide if Blink's song about fucking a dog is actually good or deranged," Cierra blurted, making the shorter smirk. 

"Sadly, neither can I," he agreed, making them both chuckle. 

\- 

After F.Y.E. the four just roamed the mall, looking at various stands. The blonde strangely refused when Cierra asked to see what she got. So, she lost interest and decided to roam around a stand with varieties of hats. 

Sieglinde was sort of like Ciel when it came to confidence. It was merely an act to the chosen ones and she was rather shy sometimes. She ogled a cute beanie with cat ears, but too afraid to actually try it on in front of her friends. 

Lizzy might not have noticed Green Witch, but she noticed the hat too, being one who favored cute things.

She dashed towards the hat, grabbing Sieglinde's hand in the other. 

"Isn't this hat adorable?" she asked, picking it up off of the mannequin head it resides on. 

"Y-yeah," Sieglinde replied, blushing at both the head-wear and the physical contact. 

Lizzy suddenly plopped the hat on over Green Witch's soft dark brown hair. 

"It's even cuter now," she giggled, smiling with a bit of pink tinting her cheeks. "You should get it," she added, pushing her in the direction to buy it. Reluctantly, the witch in green did just so. 

And thus, the roaming continued. That is, until Ciel spotted him. Or rather, her.

Ciel turned around on his heel as fast as he could after seeing her, the freckled girl wearing a purple skirt under her blue sweatshirt. She looked comfortable, also wearing leggings and uggish boots as she talked to her friends. Until they stopped talking. 

"Ciel!" he heard the familiar voice call out to him, making the slate haired boy blush in embarrassment for being caught. 

He turned around and saw a kind blue eye staring at him, only waiting for a reply. 

"H-hi," he said, not really sure if the nick-name "Freckles" was valid anymore. 

"Whose that?" he heard Lizzy ask behind him. Ciel's stomach flipped; he honestly didn't know how to introduce the be-freckled person in front of him. 

"Hi, I'm Doll," she said in a friendly tone. Ciel cringed at such a girly name. 

Sieglinde immediately noticed Ciel's flustered behavior. Not that it wasn't obvious, but she couldn't help notice that the girl could easily be mistaken for a boy if she wasn't wearing a skirt, and the fact that Ciel kept eyeing it unconsciously. Green Witch always had an intimation that the boy was gay. Not in the way he carried himself, the way he dressed or acted. No. It was his major disinterest in girls that caught her eye. That, and the fact that she had once caught him checking a guy out. Ciel probably didn't even know he was ogling the poor guy so badly.

However, she never wanted to say anything. She was afraid of bringing up the subject before Ciel was able to tell for himself. Hence why she'd kept quiet about his melancholy behavior all week. Sieglinde tried to wait for others to reach out to her because she has a history of bringing things up before others are ready, due to her keen perception. 

Soon, all of the other girls introduced themselves as Doll's friends continued talking in the distance. And not before long, the girls started having a conversation. Doll was kind and laid-back, easily accepted by the three who were eager to meet one of Ciel's new friends. They were a bit surprised by this, considering the blunette was more than a bit unsociable. 

"Oh, we should probably get going soon," Lizzy interrupted, checking her phone. With a mother as strict as hers, she really didn't want to be late for her curfew. "Can I have your phone number?" she asked the older brunette. Thus leading out to a frenzy of exchanging phone numbers, Ciel ending up with the freckled girl's digits as well. 

\----------------------------- 

The car ride on the way home was sort of silent. All three girls wanted to say something about the person that made Ciel so flustered and confused.

"So was that the reason you've been so upset all week?" Cierra blurted out. 

Ciel looked surprised that the girl could so easily tell, but then saw the faces of the others and felt dumb-founded. They all knew. 

"I don't know what your talking about," he replied coldly, looking at his hands. And with that, not another word was said.  
\---------------------------- 

On Sunday, Ciel woke up only to find out his phone had been exploding with texts.

One from Lizzy that read: "Ciel Ciel Ciel uou! Did you check online to see your new schedule yet?? Tell me when you do ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ" following random messages that said "CI el hurryyyy" and random emoticons. However, this text was useful considering Ciel had forgotten that they had recently finished the first semester. 

Next was one from Green Witch: "Look fuckboy, that girl Lizzy put me in art and now I am stuck in art. I have it 5th period, please tell me you are going to suffer with me," Ciel smirked at that comment, but also kind of felt like Green Witch would have took it voluntarily for the blonde. He immediately shook off the thought and checked his other texts. 

The next ones were from his sister. "Oh my got Ciel wake up," "Ceil wake up we have breakfast," "CEAL I SWEAR TO LUCIFER WAKE UP," "SEAL I HAVE YOUR SCHEDULE."  
Ciel deleted all of his texts from Cierra. 

Since they were under the same roof he really didn't understand why she felt the need to text him.

But then there was another text, yet to be read. 

"Hiya, this Ciel?" the unknown number said. He could already imagine the freckled girl's voice asking him that. He quickly texted back and shut his phone off. 

The sexually confused boy groaned into his pillow. Monday would suck. 

\------------------------------------- 

On Monday, Ciel found it weird to see Doll in guy clothes again. He felt even weirder when he realized he thought that she looked better in them.

"So, do you like wearing both girl and guy clothes?" Ciel blurted. After asking he instantly regretted it and blushed up to his ears. 

Yet to his surprise the girl's demeanor remained calm. "Well, sorta. I'm genderfluid, so I just wear what ever gender I feel more like, y'know?" she said. 

"Genderfluid?" the boy couldn't help but asking. 

"It means I go in between genders. Sometimes I feel like a guy and sometimes I feel like a girl. You can call me he, she or they. It doesn't really matter to me," he explained. 

"Oh, so you're a he right now then?" he asked, accepting the new term. 

"Yep," he replied. 

And from then on Ciel felt just a little bit less confused. 

\-------------------------------------------

Ciel came to the realization that yesterday, he indeed did have art for fifth period. Upon the bell ringing, he was relieved to see the pretty-boy, Cole, was not in his art class this semester.

Yet many people were. Lizzy, Cierra, Green Witch, and worst of all some incompetent upperclassmen. 

The juniors, Bard and Mey-Rin, and the sophomores, Finny and Snake. They were all a roudy bunch who somehow messed up all the tasks that they were given yet remained positive about everything. Well, except for Snake. He was always quiet and never particularly positive, but he still hung around the bunch nonetheless. 

Everyone already had their seats picked out when the bell rang, starting to settle down before a strange boy with platinum blonde hair burst through the door. 

The teacher sighed. "You're tardy, Trancy," she said, marking it down on her attendance sheet. 

"Damn," he said under his breath, looking for a place to sit. Naturally the only seat available was next to the blunette. 

Ciel tried not to stare. He tried not to look. Not even a glance. But when he looked behind him at the blonde with electric blue eyes and cream colored skin, he felt butterflies form in his stomach. 

"You're not gay, you're not gay, you're not gay..." Ciel chanted in his head. 

The blonde noticed his staring and gave him a smile in return. The blunette felt his heart thump in his chest. 

Maybe Ciel was a little gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know if malls in the UK are really like that, I kinda just wing-ed it. u.u But wow, a couple of thousands of words in and I've finally introduced the love interest ＼(・｀(ｪ)・)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for saying sophomores and juniors in the last chap, idk what other countries say and accidentally americanized it xc oh welll.  
> Anyway, Enjoy~~  
> 【～～～ヽ(=^‥^=)丿～～～】

Ciel couldn't get the face of the fair-haired male out of his mind. 

"Hi, I'm Alois Trancy," Ciel replayed in his head. His voice was a bit girly, but kind of cute still. The blonde was confident when he introduced himself, leaving Ciel to look like a flustered mess. 

The next day, Alois sat next to him yet again. They didn't have to sit in the same seat as the day before, but the crystal-eyed boy did.

It turns out that Alois wasn't the type that Ciel had expected himself to be attracted to, considering they were very opposite to each other. The very first week he sat next to him, the blunette realized this rather quickly.

Alois attracted a lot of attention, for he lacked a filter completely. The boy blurted out whatever was on his mind whenever it was, and often got in trouble for it. He was also excessively loud and sometimes even sang. 

Yet, occasionally his crude remarks were rather clever and funny. Ciel never laughed out loud, especially not at school, but sometimes he caught him smirking to himself. Also, the blonde's cute smile kind of paid off for all the noise. 

And on Friday, when they had to do portraits of someone in the classroom, the blonde offered to be his partner. Ciel tried to contain his blush but hesitantly accepted. 

The blunette was even more embarrassed that he had to be the model first, as Alois had trouble staying still for more than five seconds. 

The fair-haired boy tried to settle down and start drawing, but kept stopping and then going again repeatedly. 

"What's the matter?" Ciel finally asked. 

"Hmm... I don't like the lighting," the blonde said, being rather picky. "Do you think we could go to a different part of the room?" 

Ciel sighed in defeat and hopped off the stool that he had been sitting on prior. Alois followed and did the same. 

"Woahh you're really short," the blonde blurted, looking down at the under-height boy. 

Ciel narrowed his eyebrows, feeling annoyed at the mention of his stature. "Do you have a problem with it?" he asked, trying to keep the sass out of his tone. 

"No, not really," Alois began, "if anything it's kind of cute," he replied before going off into another section of the room. The blunette blushed furiously at that comment, but eventually followed. 

By the time the overly-energetic blonde had finally finished, the period was almost over. 

"Can I see it now?" Ciel asked impatiently. 

"Hold on, hold on. Just one last touch..." Alois said before scribbling on a final detail. "Voila!" He said finally, showing the shorter his creation. 

It was sort of cartoon-ish but still well drawn. It really looked like an alternate version of Ciel. Except there was one thing that bothered the blue-haired boy. 

"Is there any particular reason you drew me with an eye patch?" he asked, trying to be polite. The blonde shrugged. 

"I don't know, it just seemed to fit the grumpy expression you had at the end," he replied, making Ciel feel embarrassed yet again. 

"Oh," was all he said before it was time to clean up for the day. The bell rang and the smaller boy was about to head for the door before he heard his name being called. 

"Ciel, wait up!" the blonde yelled, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. He caught up and they walked out in the hall together. 

"Yes?" Ciel asked, wondering why the boy had asked him to wait for him. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me your phone number," he said, making the blunette meet his eyes. "You know, for art stuff," he quickly added. Yet for some reason it sounded strange in Ciel's head. He took a double-take and looked up to the boy. He was blushing and for the first time all week he looked awkwardly nervous. 

"Yeah, sure," Ciel said simply, averting his gaze. And with that, the two boys took out their cellular devices and exchanged phone numbers. 

"Talk to you later then," Alois said with big smile as he waved to Ciel and walked in another direction. 

Ciel was confused. Alois seemed like a flirt, but had he just been flirted with? 

\-------------------------------------------

Ever since school ended the blonde had been texting the blunette and vice verse. It was mostly Alois who brought something up, typically something humorous that was followed by silly pictures, but Ciel would always have a reply. 

Cierra noticed that the shorter twin hadn't taken his eyes off of his phone ever since he'd gotten into the car, but most of all, the fact that he was smirking.

"Are you looking at something dirty?" she asked abruptly. 

Ciel looked at his sister with a confused look, "No?" he replied. 

"Then what are you so interested in?" she asked, looking over his shoulder. He tried to pull his hand away, but it was too late. 

"OOH is that the cute blonde from art class?!" she yelled. Ciel only blushed in response. "OHH it totally is!" she yelled, snatching the phone out of his hand. "You better not be exchanging indecent pictures~~" she singsonged, making the poor boy blush even worse.

"Awh my baby is growing up, he has a crush," their mother, Rachel, gushed from the driver's seat. 

"IT'S NOT A CRUSH!" the blunette yelled, trying to take his phone back from his sister's death grip. 

When they got home his sister would not stop pestering him about it, until he finally kicked her out of his room. Ciel then texted Alois for the rest of the day from his room until they finally fell asleep sometime in the late night/early morning. 

\------------------------

The next day Ciel was awoken my a familiar set of girls. Once again Cierra, Lizzy, and Green Witch decided to drag the boy out of his room. 

"So, have you been talking to Doll?" Elizabeth asked from Ciel's bed. 

"Briefly, but we still see each other every morning," the blunette replied. Sieglinde smirked at this. 

"How long do you have to be on kitchen duty anyway?" she asked snarkily. 

Ciel sighed, "For the rest of the semester," he said reluctantly. Green Witch purposely let out a scoff to get on the boy's nerves. 

"We were going to get frozen yogurt with her and her friend today," Lizzy finally told him. 

"What? Why?" Ciel panicked, unaware of plans made behind his back. 

"We wanted to meet her friend, they're also genderfluid," Cierra said. 

"Doll told you?" the shorter blunette asked. 

"Yeah, we're pretty tight now. She can only see her friend over the weekend though because they live like an hour away. She met them online," Cierra spared the details. 

"Oh, I see," Ciel replied. "I guess I'll go with you," he said finally, before his phone on his nightstand went off. He dashed for it before any of the other girls could try to snatch it. 

As he thought, it was Alois. He sent "good morning" along with a picture of himself. His tussled hair made it obvious that he had just woke up. 

Ciel blushed and typed back a good morning fast before shutting his phone off, but it was too late. The infamous Green Witch seized the phone and saw the picture. 

"Already exchanging indecent pics?" she smirked. 

"Why does everyone think I send nudes?!" Ciel yelled in reply. This was so ridiculous. 

"Ohh, he's in our art class!" Lizzy exclaimed. "He's pretty cute," she added. 

Pink immediately rose to Ciel's cheeks as he took back his cellular device and forced the girls out of his room. Then he had to decide what on earth he was going to wear to such a ridiculous outing. He paced back and forth on his floor, nervous, but eventually decided. 

\-------------------

Ciel remained nervous throughout the entire car trip, until his phone went off again. 

It was from Alois: "What are you up to today?" he asked. It made Ciel strangely happy that he didn't simply ask "what's up" even though it was essentially the same thing. 

"I'm being forced to meet someone for frozen yogurt by three certain devils," he replied, secretively snatching a picture of the three from the passenger seat, and sending it. 

"Oh, who are you meeting?" Alois asked. Ciel couldn't tell through text, however, it almost seemed as if he were jealous...

"Some second year the girls are friends with," he replied, deciding to play it safe.

As soon as he sent the message the car came to a halt, they were already at the fro-yo place. Ciel could feel all of his nerves tense up once more as he opened the car door. 

Once they entered the building surrounded by other small businesses alike, he saw the be-freckled person immediately. He could only assume by their apparel that they were a guy today. Then the blunette's eyes trailed over to his friend. 

A light-blonde with garnet eyes and an androgynous haircut shyly greeted the three girls as they introduced themselves. 

"And this is Ciel," Lizzy said, introducing the blunette for him. 

"Hello, my names Joanne," they said, being able to present themselves unlike a certain short male. Ciel nodded his head in response. 

"So what pronouns do you go by?" Cierra asked. 

"Oh um, well today I'm more on the "she" side, but you can always call me they," she said, the others nodding in agreement. 

\-------------------------

After their introductions, they finally got some frozen yogurt. Yet you see, this was Ciel's first time trying the frozen treat. 

"You have to try them all!" Doll declared, gesturing towards the several switches on the wall. There were flavors as simple as strawberry and as extravagant as "pineapple coconut kiwi" or something of the like. The freckled boy took a handful of taste-testing cups and filled them with all of the flavors, only to drop off the many cups into the blunette's arms. 

After a while he came to the conclusion of having the flavors birthday cake and strawberry. Then came the toppings. Ciel prayed to whatever higher being there was that Doll wouldn't make him try all of them too. 

"Ciel, you have to try my favorite one," he declared, shoving a spoonful of some chewy substance into the small blunette's mouth. To his surprise, he actually enjoyed it. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"It's mochi, it's super good and really cute," he said, showing the boy the sparkly gummy-like candies. 

"I guess I'll have some then," the boy said, turning his head. 

After weighing and paying for their things Doll spoke again. "Watch this!" he declared excitedly. He took the pink spoon that he was given and put it in his yogurt, only to put it back in his mouth and watch as the spoon turned pink again. 

"Woahhh" Lizzy said, making the others chuckle at her amusement in the littlest of things. It reminded Ciel of someone. 

The blunette suddenly patted his pockets, only to feel emptiness. 

"Where's my phone?" Ciel asked, a bit nervously. 

"Why, do you miss your boyfriend already?" Green Witch teased. 

Ciel's face suddenly went aflame. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND," was all that Ciel could spit out. Doll and Joanne looked at the boy in mild amusement, before going back to their fro-yo. 

"It's right here," Lizzy sighed, guiltily holding out the blue boy's phone. He quickly snatched it and gave the three girls a suspicious glare, immediately opening his and Alois' texts. 

His suspicions were correct. They had taken pictures of the under height boy as he made funny reactions to new yogurt and tried mochi for the first time. 

"I hate you," he muttered before seeing the boy's reply. Alois laughed at him and said that he liked mochi too. "I hate those girls," was all Ciel replied, only to receive more laughter. 

"Ciel, I hope you're not planning on being on your phone the whole time~~" Cierra playfully singsonged as she opened the exit to the fro-yo place. 

"Wait where are we going?" he asked. 

"Just to look at some of the shops around here," she replied. 

"But it's cold," he said, stubbornly referring to the weather. 

"Oh, come on," she finalized. 

\---------------------

When Ciel got home from his "play-date" he sighed heavily and landed on his bed. They had gone to several various stores. Thrift, Book, and even some place with furniture. Some of the girls had even gotten them kicked out for laying on the beds. It had been a long day. 

Ciel then went back to texting the peculiar blonde. 

"You look cute when you're having sweets," the blonde had said. 

Ciel froze. He had to do a double take, and then realized that he had read the statement correctly. His cheeks burned and butterflies flipped his stomach, in the good kind of way. 

He stared at his ceiling, suddenly deep in thought. 

\--------------------

On Sunday, the boy locked himself inside his room again. And on Monday. School had been rough. It seemed like the fair-haired boy had been subtly flirting with him the entire period they had class together, but Ciel was too inexperienced to know for sure. All he knew was that the boy had made his stomach and heart flutter. 

Yet on Tuesday at lunch, Ciel began to panic. He had to go to fifth period afterwards, and didn't want to feel like that again. He was very much so confused on his sexuality. He had nothing against gays, he just never saw himself that way. 

"What's the matter?" Lizzy asked, pulling the boy out into the hallway. All three of the girls had noticed, but it had been the blonde of all people to do something about it. 

"I-I'm so confused," he admitted. 

"Why? she asked, taking a seat on a wedge by a window sill and gesturing for the shorter to follow suite. 

He complied, being unsure of how to reply. "I don't know... It's just... Alois makes me feel so weird," he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks, averting his gaze. 

"Forbidden looove~~" Lizzy gushed, clasping her hands together whilst squealing. "But who would even be the seme? I mean you're both pretty much shotas, but omg it'd be such a cute BL love story!" she declared excitedly. 

Ciel had absolutely no idea what she was saying. 

Suddenly, she stopped the insane fangirling and grasped the boy by the shoulders. "Go for it," she said while looking him in the eyes intently. Then she abruptly got up and went back to the group's lunch table, trying to contain her inner yaoi fangirl. 

"I didn't want to discuss a relationship, I wanted to discuss my sexuality..." the boy muttered weakly. 

His next class went the same as the previous day, driving him crazy. 

\---------------------

After school, Sieglinde took the opportunity to ask Ciel to stay after with her. They stayed in a small private study room, where no one would hear them 

"What did you want?" Ciel asked, trying not to sound grumpy. 

"Are you gay?" Sieglinde said, jumping straight to the point. 

"W-what-" Ciel stumbled before being interrupted. 

"Isn't that why you've felt so jumbled lately?" she asked, trying to put some logic into her statement. 

"I-I..." Ciel trailed off. "I don't know..." he finally said, looking at his shoes in melancholy. 

"I think that might be the reason," she spoke, her words distracting Ciel from her shifting across the small space. 

Ciel opened his mouth to reply but his lips were suddenly covered by Green Witch's. 

His blue eyes widened in horror. He was completely shocked, and hadn't expected his first kiss to be with the short green devil at all. 

He also hadn't expected his first kiss with a girl to feel so strangely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (▽◕ ᴥ ◕▽)  
> Also, are there any characters you'd be interested in seeing? I mean, I already have some plans but if you'd like to see someone let me know ^.^  
> And I'll probably call Doll "she" when she's not specifically being addressed as something else, so it's less confusing.   
> I also drew some of the modern character in this fic, but idkkk  
> Until next time~~


	4. Chapter 4

And here Ciel was yet again, hiding out in his room after school and crawling into a ball under his blankets. 

Cierra had knocked on his door several times, all resulting in the shorter ignoring her. Saying that she was worried was an understatement. 

The concerned sibling frantically ran down the stairs. 

"Mom! Dad!" she called, deciding that her blunette brother had waited far too long to reach out for help. 

"What is it honey?" a voice called out from the living room. "Are you okay?" Vincent asked, looking up from a news article on his iPad.

"Where did mom go?" she questioned, considering that their mother had only brought them home from school half an hour ago. 

"She went grocery shopping, why? Is everything okay?" Vincent asked, gesturing for Cierra to sit down. 

"It's Ciel," she began. Her dad nodded to urge her to go on, but suddenly, she didn't know what to say. It's not like she could out her brother before he was ready. Their parents probably already knew to an extent, but coming out to them was important. 

"He... He's been hiding in his room everyday after school for basically the past two weeks. Green- er, Sieglinde, Lizzy and I have been trying to drag him out, and he seems fine afterwards, but he always ends up getting upset again. I think he's just really confused, but I don't know how to make it better without pushing him," she explained. 

Vincent's brown eyes flickered towards the ground as he carefully tried to come up with a response. 

"Then maybe you should do what you always do to cheer him up," he began. "It's okay to push people in the direction they need to go sometimes, but you have to be careful that you don't push them before they're ready. It's kind of like skydiving. Someone might need a nudge to see and feel what they've never imagined possible before, but as for others, if they jump off before preparing themselves, things could get ugly," he finished. He would have referred to how Cierra came out, but didn't want to end up talking about Ciel's sexuality without Ciel. 

"So, you think that with Ciel, actions will speak louder than words, at the moment?" she asked. 

"Maybe. Maybe you should call the other girls here and try to figure out what's bothering him this time. Then play it out by ear," he replied. "But if you've already done a lot of action, then maybe it's time to do some talking," he finished, giving her a sympathetic smile. As much as he wanted to interfere himself, he knew that the parents were some of the hardest people to come out to. He also wanted his kids to feel like they were able to come to him. 

Cierra nodded in agreement, and left the room as she dialed the two girl's numbers. 

\-------------------------- 

Both Lizzy and Green Witch came over rather quick. However, in Cierra's eyes, Sieglinde looked a little nervous. She brushed off the observation as she had bigger problems to attend to. 

Before entering the boy's room, she decided to chat with the others. 

"Has Ciel said anything to you? Do you have any inkling as to why he's upset this time?" she whispered out in the hall. 

"Well, I did pull him out of the lunchroom to talk to him today," Lizzy began. "As you know he looked really anxious, and I thought it was because he didn't know how to ask Alois out," the blonde stated, starting to feel confused. 

"You idiot, it's not that he didn't know how to ask him out, but he doesn't know how to accept and embrace that he's hella gay," Sieglinde whispered harshly, making Lizzy look apologetic. 

"Have you talked to him?" Cierra inquired. 

"Well, yes, as you know he stayed after school today..." she trailed. 

"And...?" the girl in pig-tails pushed. 

"And I kissed him to show him his disinterest in girls," Sieglinde said in one breath, trying to be nonchalant. Both of the girls stared at her in horror. "I mean, he lost interest in Doll after realizing she was partially female, so..." 

Cierra felt a twinge of sadness that her brother had talked to the other girls before her as she twirled around on her heel, heading for Ciel's door. 

"I'm coming in," she said, unlocking Ciel's door from the outside. As his sister, it was only natural that she knew how. 

When she opened the door, Ciel was fast asleep in his bed and wrapped up in a little ball of blankets, clutching his phone to his chest. 

"Wake him up," Green Witch said, she would have done it, but you know... 

Ciel's eyes sparked open at hearing the little green devil's voice. 

He quickly whipped up in the bed to look at her, though being a bit constricted by blankets. "YOU!" he yelled, throwing his pillow at her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AT ONCE YOU INVASIVE LIP-LOCKER!" he yelled, again. 

She extended her arms to catch the pillow as it hit her face. While grimacing, she tried to calmly reply back. "For one, that was a weak insult, and for two, I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!," her voice rose as she jumped onto Ciel's bed to assault him for the second time that day, but with only a pillow this occasion. 

She repeatedly hit him while attempting to explain herself. "I was trying to show you how weird it felt to kiss someone of the gender you're not interested in! It was weird for me too!" Ciel tried to dodge her attacks as he grabbed another pillow to start hitting her with. 

"But I didn't want to know!" he yelled back, striking the girl over the head. Suddenly, she stopped, feeling a bit of empathy for him. This was probably the first time he had admitted (or not refused) being gay in front of someone else, or three someone's for that matter. 

"I'm sorry," she started, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty gay too," she admitted, suddenly making everyone in the room's focus direct towards her. 

"You are?" Lizzy asked in surprised. The girl in green only shrugged in response and looked at her hands, pretending to finding them more interesting. 

"No offense, but can you guys just leave for today? I'm tired out," Ciel finally said after a long silence. 

"See, you don't even bat at an eyelash over someone else's sexuality, but you freak out about yours!" Sieglinde explained frantically. 

Ciel grunted, pulling the covers over his head. 

"It's not that big of a deal, I just thought I knew myself," he replied. 

"Ciel, we're barely fourteen," Cierra interrupted. 

The boy only grunted again, cuing for them to leave. 

\-----------------------

On Thursday, Ciel had to stay after school yet again. Only this time it was with a stranger.

As he walked to the tutoring section of the library, this morning's conversation ran through his head. 

"Really Ciel? A "B" minus?" his father said. "In Biology? Come on, first year Biology is so easy," he teased, knowing that it wasn't the boy's strong suite. His grade was only one point off from being a "C" plus. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, playing with his pancakes. 

"I signed you up for tutoring after school today," Vincent said bluntly, only to receive the reaction he had anticipated, a surprised glare. "It might be good for you," he pointed out, sipping his morning coffee. He knew very well that it would be good for the boy to be forced to focus on something else, for once. That was probably another place that the twins differed, though. If he had pulled that stunt on Cierra, she would have made a scene. 

The worn-out blunette sighed in defeat, silently agreeing to go. 

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when he found himself in front of the only person left in the science-y section.

There he met a student who was obviously an upperclassmen. He had blood-red eyes and hair as black as the night. It was both a bit wild and spiky while also being smooth and refined. 

He gestured for the small boy to sit down, before introducing himself. 

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I will be your third year tutor for today," he stated. "And you are?" 

"Phantomhive," the blue boy paused, "Ciel Phantomhive." 

Thus the studying began, however, the entire time Ciel kept staring off into space. 

"Something seems to be on your mind?" Sebastian inquired, interrupting his own explaining on chromosomes and what not. 

"Nothing, sorry, I'm just frustrated," Ciel said, unintentionally emphasizing the last part. 

"Confused on your sexuality, perhaps?" the devious boy asked, making Ciel look him in the eyes. The blunette sighed. 

"Is it that obvious?" he asked rather melancholy. 

"No, not really, you just sort of set off my gay-dar," the dark brunette replied. 

"Gay-dar?" Ciel questioned. 

"Yeah, it's just a sort of feeling I got, for you see, I myself am gay," Sebastian stated, his scarlet eyes shimmering. 

Ciel abruptly made eye contact with the man once more. 

"How did you get used to it?" was all that he could ask. 

"It's just like when anyone starts dating, except, with boys. You just have to accept it as another part of yourself. I for one don't think it's much of a big deal, however. Heterosexuals never have to come out to people and tell them that they're straight, to my understanding," he explained. 

"I guess your right," the blunette replied, perking up. 

Once again, he felt a little relieved. 

\----------------------------

It was yet another Friday in art class, and all of the girls (unsurprisingly) were up to some mischief. They had all agreed that it was time to push the poor lad in blue once more. 

Alois was talking to Ciel about something random, and Ciel was vaguely listening, but more so, just enjoying the blonde's company. Yet suddenly, their conversation was put on hold by a certain three trouble makers. 

"Hey Alois, all of us plus Ciel were going to hang out after school today, do you want to join?" Cierra asked the blonde, ignoring her brother's icy glare. He had heard of no such plans. 

Before the loud blonde answered, he turned to Ciel to silently see what he thought. Ciel only blinked at him. 

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun," he agreed with an upbeat tone. 

The blunette suddenly blushed, realizing that he would be spending the afternoon with Alois. 

\----------------------------

School couldn't end soon enough. The blunette was giddy and anxious throughout the rest of his classes, and that was not a suiting persona for Ciel Phantomhive.

Yet when he saw Alois sitting outside with his friends, his stomach began to flutter with butterflies and anxiousness. 

Once the blonde spotted him, he gave him a warm smile, only augmenting the fluttery feeling.

"S-so what are we doing?" Ciel asked the group rather bashfully, averting his eyes. 

"Well, we were thinking of going to a little coffee shop by Alois's house, since he lives close to here and we wouldn't have to pack in the car," Cierra said. 

Ciel took a moment to think about that. Alois's house? Would he be going into his house? Would he see his family? "Oh god," the blunette thought, his mind swirling with new anxious thoughts. Pink flooded his cheeks. 

The platinum blonde noticed the boy's blushing, making his pulse speed up just a bit faster. He was nervous too, not that the blonde would ever actually show it. 

Ciel only nodded, silently agreeing to the plan. 

"Then I'll lead the wayy~~" Alois singsonged as he walked into the direction of his living arrangements. It was actually a rather quick walk, for his house was about a block away. 

Ciel was too busy drowning out the girl's conversing, about topics he had no interest in, to notice that Alois's house was in an apartment building complex. 

"You guys can come up and leave your bags here while I go grab a jacket," The blonde said, jogging up the stairs to the second floor. 

The four teens followed, none of them wanting to carry their heavy backpacks around for a second longer. 

Alois unlocked his door before pushing it with a shove, only to be welcomed with heat that warmed their cold fingers and toes. 

The apartment was relatively clean and sort of empty. 

"Is your family gone?" Lizzy asked as they all shuffled in. 

"Yeah my uh, step mom went up to pick my little brother from primary school," The blonde hesitated. "Sorry that the place looks so boring, we've only been living here since school started," he added, feeling more shy than he'd like to admit. 

"It's cool, Lizzy's house looks boring too," Sieglinde smirked, teasing the taller girl as she turned around to give Green Witch a sassy look. 

Cierra had to hold back a chortle, while Ciel hadn't even noticed as he was too busy looking at the blonde boy's contagious smile. 

"Right, I'll be back in a jiffy," he said, walking towards a door that Ciel assumed was his room. 

While he was gone, the three girls stared at Ciel, purposefully making him feel uncomfortable. 

"Oh my god, what?!" he finally shouted. 

"You're welcome Cielly~~" Cierra gushed, teasing the boy. 

"For hanging out with him? I could have done that on my own," Ciel exclaimed, angling his chin upward in arrogant pride. The three girls only snickered. 

"Are you suggesting we should have arranged a date only between the two of you?" Green Witch suggested, making the boy blush all the way up to his ears. 

"Th-that's not-" he stumbled in embarrassment before being interrupted. 

"I don't know if we can trust you that much, Ciel," Lizzy giggled. 

Right then and there, the blonde dashed out of his room, yet instead of wearing his school uniform blazer he wore a small jacket (and a hat) to keep warm from the early spring weather. 

Ciel had never actually seen the blonde in his normal clothes outside of school, and he had to say, he was attractive. The long beanie on his head made him look even more cute and cuddly. 

"Uhh, so are you ready to go?" the blonde boy said awkwardly. 

Ciel nearly flinched when he realized that Alois might have heard their conversation through the door, making him blush even more, which he had not thought possible. 

Ciel distanced himself from Alois as they walked to the coffee shop down the street. Lizzy and Sieglinde kept quietly teasing him ahead on the road as Cierra and Alois walked side by side. 

"So..." Alois began quietly, "Why can't you trust Ciel..?" he said referring to the conversation from earlier. 

"Eh heh," Cierra nervously laughed, "You were listening?" 

"I only heard that you couldn't trust him to be alone with someone," he said, being very curious as to why and who. 

"Heheh," she laughed nervously again. "That isn't really my story to tell..." the pig-tailed girl said before nervously glancing in between two boys. 

Alois blushed in confusion. What did that even mean? 

\----------------

The coffee shop was filled with books galore, and had both booths and couches to sit at. 

"They basically sell a whole bunch of warm drinks, coffee, tea, hot chocolate. Whatever you like," Alois said, pointing to the menu. 

Ciel instantly perked up when he said hot chocolate, for the boy absolutely adored chocolate, or sweets in general for that matter. 

Alois noticed the sudden gleam in Ciel's eye, instantly becoming curious. 

"Have you decided what to get?" he to asked. 

"He wants the hot chocolate," Sieglinde said, without hesitation. "He has a thing for sweets," she simpered. 

The new piece of information had both surprised and intrigued the boy, he hadn't expected Ciel to have such a soft weakness. He smiled at the blue boy that had a grumpy blush on his face, thinking that it was kind of adorable. 

Meanwhile, Cierra was up at the front desk ordering for everyone while trying to ignore talk of her brother with the blonde. 

"A-Alois what do you want?" she asked, craning her neck around. 

"Oh, um, I'll have a hot chocolate with marsh mellows," he said, smirking down at the blunette. 

Lizzy helped Cierra take the hot beverages as they were handed out to whom they belonged. "An herbal tea for the Green Witch, coffee for the Lizzy and I, and hot chocolates for you two," she said, mostly looking at only Ciel. 

After that, the five tried to squeeze in on the large couch, since no one really wanted to be left out in a totally lame booth. 

Sieglinde was on one end, squishing in Lizzy next to her, who was squishing Cierra in the middle, who to her misfortune was stuck next to Alois, leaving Ciel on the other end. The boy tried desperately to ignore how close he was to the blonde as he devoured his hot chocolate. 

"Oh!" Lizzy exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the others as they stopped joking around on the overly packed couch. "I just remembered something from when we were kids," she began, turning to Cierra. "Remember when we were little and Ciel would refuse to say 'hot chocolate' because aunt Rachel would always tell him it was 'hot coco'," she giggled. 

Ciel's face once again went up in flames at the mention of the embarrassing memory.

The blonde smirked in amusement, much to the blue boy's dismay. 

Cierra noticed this and simpered as well, replying to the more effeminate blonde next to her. "Of course, how could I forget the time that he banned you and Edward from coming over because he refused to call it "coco"? " she rhetorically asked, making Alois snicker along as well. 

Meanwhile, the blunette boy tried to sink further into the couch cushions and disappear, for he wore his shame visually on his flushed cheeks. 

The blonde boy noticed and couldn't help but to reach for his face, "Aww Ciel, you sounded like such a cute kid~~" he teased, grabbing the blunette's cheeks. 

He could literally feel the boy's cheek heat up even more in his hand, causing him to let go, suddenly feeling a little bit flustered himself.

After more joshing around, Alois noticed that Ciel had finished his beverage, while the blonde still had half of his left. 

He looked to see the blunette longingly stare at his cup. A gentle smile appeared on the blonde's face as he poked the blue boy's knee. 

The boy looked up to the other with a confused expression as the flaxen haired boy held out his cup. "You can have the rest," he said, pushing it Ciel's way. 

The blunette tentatively took it, desperately trying not to think about the indirect kiss the two were about to share. 

\---

After a while, the five teens felt as if they were loitering in the coffee shop. Thus, they finally decided to leave, and head back to Alois's place. Since the girls didn't want to intrude the boy's house without much notice, they decided to call their parent's and ask to be picked up shortly. 

On the walk back, Alois noticed that Ciel was shivery as they walked side by side. He looked up to see the pink that resided on the edge of the blunette's nose and uncovered ears, giving the blonde an idea. 

He reached up and took his beanie off of his head, only to place it on the blunette's. 

The expression he got back from the blue boy was endearingly cute and confused, making the blonde almost forget to explain himself. 

"You looked cold," he stated simply, taking in the sight of the shorter wearing his hat. 

Ciel averted his eyes towards the nearly melted snow. "Th-thanks," he mumbled. 

\---

Not before long, the five made it to the blonde's apartment building once more that day, only to be greeted by a strange looking woman at the door. She was kind, but looked nothing like Alois. She had tan skin with a busty figure, purplish silver hair, and darker blue eyes in contrast to Alois's ice-like ones. 

"Come on in," she said, backing away from the door. "I'm Hannah, Alois's step mother," she added. The curvy woman seemed happy the boy was bringing friends home. 

After she shut the door, the blonde boy decided to introduce his friends too. "This is Sieglinde, Lizzy, Cierra, and... Ciel," he said, smiling at the blue boy. The blunette tried to ignore the fluttery feeling that immediately followed. 

Just then a small entity with brown hair came tumbling into the room, attaching himself to the blonde's leg. 

"Big brother you're hoooome!" he exclaimed cheerfully. 

The blonde reached down to pet the brunette's head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Hi Luka. Do you think you could get off of me?" he asked sheepishly. 

The boy who went by Luka looked up to his brother with wide brown eyes. "Okay," he said reluctantly, detaching himself from the older boy. 

"... Let's go to my room," the blonde said, not used to being a host. The four followed, eyeing the cute little boy that waved to them. 

\---

Alois's room was a little less plain than the rest of the house, telling everyone that he was a bit fond of the color purple. 

"Oh cool, a laptop," Green Witch acknowledged, jumping onto the boy's bed as if it were her own. "Mind if I go on it?" she asked, as the other girls joined in on making themselves comfortable. 

"Go ahead," he granted, also lounging on his bed. Ciel hesitantly sat on the edge of his purple bed-sheets, only feeling nervous. 

"Oh god, why are you going on Omegle?" Cierra asked approximately five seconds later. 

"Yeah, I kinda don't wanna see any weiners," Alois added. 

Sieglinde looked to him with a smirk residing on her lips. "That's a little surprising," she blurted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the blonde playfully scoffed. 

"Nothing, nothing. I just got the impression that you were a bit homo," she chortled. 

Ciel froze, curious as to what the flaxen-haired boy's reply would be. He only scoffed again. 

"How interesting, I got the intimation that you were somewhat of a raging homo as well," he joked. 

"Are you saying you're a raging homo?" Cierra giggled. 

"I'd rather not answer that question," Alois replied, however his words still made Ciel's stomach flip. 

Both the gal in green and the gal with pig-tails smirked in between the two boys. They were totally going to tease Ciel later. 

\--- 

It wasn't long before the Phantomhive twin's ride arrived after Lizzy's, considering they lived near each other. 

Green Witch ceased her dicking around on the poor blonde's computer for one second to say goodbye, while Alois walked them to the door. 

Ciel was just about to walk out of it before he felt his sleeve being tugged on, turning him around. 

"I'll text you later, then?" Alois said bashfully. 

The blunette nodded and smiled gently, only to have arms lightly wrap around him briefly moments later. He didn't even have time to comprehend that the blonde was giving him a hug goodbye before he pulled away, "See you later then," the boy said, smiling as he shut the door. 

Ciel's heart thudded in his chest, a large grin spreading on his face as the warmth of the other boy lingered. Neither the smile nor the fluttery feeling that swarmed throughout his body wavered even as he left the steps of the apartment building and entered his car. 

His mother was giving him knowing looks from the driver's mirror, but he didn't notice for his mind was completely filled with the flaxen-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many come-outs :O
> 
> I didn't proof-read this chapter very much to be honest, I just wanted to post it already. I kept on getting writer's block, and had to keep thinking about how I wanted to portray Alois and Ciel interacting and such, so it took a while.  
> But hey it's loooong :D
> 
> Thank you for reading~~ (:


	5. Chapter 5

For once Ciel wasn't a jumbled ball of mess lounging in his room. 

Instead he was an energized ball of excitement pacing around throughout his kitchen and living room. 

Not only had Alois hugged him last Friday, but they would be hanging out yet again this Friday. 

He sort of wished that the girls wouldn't be there so that they couldn't embarrass him more than he could embarrass himself, yet he was also grateful for having them so that he wouldn't have to plan anything out. 

It was only Wednesday, but upon hearing of the plans the boy couldn't contain his excitement. He spread his arms out like an airplane as he ran around the living room, like a little kid. 

Vincent gently smiled at the kid from behind his iPad as he sat in his reading chair, glad that his son was finally happy. 

Ciel then "flew" into the kitchen, where his mom was making dinner and his sister sat at the kitchen table, smirking at him. 

"What's gotten you into such a good mood?" Rachel smiled, not even looking up from the meal she was preparing. 

Ciel abruptly froze and refrained from making airplane noises, a blush creeping up to his ears. 

"U-uhm..." he sputtered. 

"Yeah Ciel, do tell," Cierra simpered, giving the poor boy a knowing look. 

"Um... I'm passing Biology?" Ciel more so asked than stated. 

"More like, soon you'll be passing a move on a certain blonde~~" Cierra muttered. 

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, not even wanting to see the look on his mother's face as he ran away and up to his bedroom.

After the two's hug on Friday, Cierra felt a little less guilty about nearly outing her brother's crush to the blonde. She also felt a lot less awkward talking to him, and ended up getting his phone number. 

"Ciel was just making airplane noises whilst running throughout the house. Should I be concerned?" she texted the flaxen haired boy. 

"I honestly can't imagine that. I need proof," Alois texted back, trying to get the feminine twin to appease his curiosity. 

The girl smiled like the imp she was, a mischievous idea sprouting in her head. She silently walked up to the boy's room, hitting the record button on her phone before opening the door. 

She held the phone at her side, facing the Phantomhive boy, but also making it look like she was just casually holding her cellular device. 

"What do you want?" Ciel asked, a bit peeved that she hadn't knocked before coming in. 

"Can you explain to me what you were just doing downstairs?" she asked. 

"I was imitating an aircraft, I thought it was obvious enough to not have to clarify?" he stated in confusion. 

"Can you do it again?" she tried to hold back laughter as her brother stared at her suspiciously. 

"Why would I?" he inquired. 

"Oh I dunno, I was hoping to be able to describe it perfectly, when I tell your little blonde crush~" she teased, making the blunette grow flustered. 

"Get out!" he yelled, throwing pillows at her and chasing her off. 

Before falling outside of Ciel's door in a pit of laughter, she managed to hit the button that would stop recording and send the video to Alois. 

The flaxen haired boy couldn't stop blushing after watching the video, seeing the blunette act so childishly, as well as not denying that he was his crush. 

He buried his reddened face in his blankets at the thought. 

\------------

The next day in art, neither of the boys said anything about the events that happened the night prior, and acted normal. Basically, they mildly flirted as usual.

"Okay class, shut up and get in your seats," the art teacher (who quite possibly hated her job), instructed her fifth hour art class. She waited for the rowdy bunch to settle down before speaking again. "Today we are doing a partner project, so pick a partner," she said before pausing again. 

The moment she directed the students to do so, both Ciel and Alois looked to each other. 

"Partners?" said the blonde, to which the blunette smiled gently and nodded. 

Elsewhere in the room, there was Cierra, who had been third-wheeled by Green Witch and Lizzy. She looked around at faces, trying to find one that seemed as lost as she was. 

Viola! There was a boy with peculiar silver hair and strange green eyes, sitting all alone. She recognized him to be one of the persons in the group of four upperclassmen that annoyed Ciel so much. His probable would-be partner, Finny, was absent today. 

"Were you left out too?" she asked, approaching the boy. 

The boy was startled from the sudden advance, looking up towards the girl with strange blue hair and a strangely friendly smile to match. 

"Do you wanna be my partner?" she continued. The silver-haired boy nodded hesitantly in response.

"Cool. My name's Cierra, by the way," she said nonchalantly. 

"I'm Snake," he said in reply. Cierra only mildly found his name odd, not really questioning if it were his real name or something of a nickname. If the boy liked being called Snake, he liked being called Snake.

The students ended up having to do a partner drawing where they have to put their hand on top of their partner's and show them how to draw in order to experience new art styles, which the art teacher so kindly explained. 

Our two boys were a pair of blushing messes by the end of the period. 

\--------------------

On Friday afternoon after school, Ciel took a shower and waited for his company to come over. 

"Literally Ciel, you're such a noob," Cierra said after he had finally left the bathroom. 

"Oh, I'm literally such a noob? Literally as instead of figuratively?" the twin teased back with a smirk. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Ciel visibly flinch. 

"I'll get it!" Cierra yelled, running down the stairs before Ciel could even have a chance to leave the hallway. Instead he rushed to his room, searching for something to wear. 

He had no idea what to wear. 

In his boxer briefs he dug through every inch of his closet, before the door abruptly burst open, causing the half-naked blunette to squeak. 

"Oh my god, did you just squeak?" Sieglinde, whom was on the other side of the door, asked. 

"OH MY GOD, WOULD FUCKING YOU KNOCK? YOU'RE WORSE THAN MY MOTHER." 

"I think Rachel would take that to high offense, shorty," she replied, striding into the boy's room and to his closet. 

"Uh, Lizzy, a little help here," she called out to an embarrassed blonde waiting out in the hallway. 

As the blonde complied and walked in, she was covering her eyes and unfortunately ran into the door. 

"Oof!" 

"I don't think you can pick out a decent outfit with your eyes closed," Green Witch said, to which Lizzy reluctantly peeked through her fingers at the closet. 

"OH I know what would look great!" she exclaimed. 

Before he knew it, Ciel was being dressed up in blue skinny jeans with a light blue dress shirt, only to be covered by a vintage red and gold sweatshirt. 

"Voila!" Lizzy exclaimed. 

"Something's missing," Cierra called from the doorway. "Just one more thing," she said as she placed a red bow-tie around Ciel's neck. Now he was officially a high-class hipster. 

"Oh, and by the way, you have a guest," she added as voices could be heard down the hall. Ciel new that one was his mother's, but as for the other-

"Really, an airplane?" 

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. Not only was Alois here but he was talking to his mother.

"And this is Ciel's room," Rachel stated as they arrived at their destination. All eyes were on the two, but mostly Alois. 

"HahahahHAHHAHA," Sieglinde started bursting into laughter. "HAHA ALOIS JUST TALKED TO YOUR MOM HAHAHA." Unfortunately, Mrs. Phantomhive probably made it really obvious that Ciel liked Alois.

"Ouch, I'll pretend that didn't hurt," Rachel joked. "Well, I'll be going now," she said before not-so subtly winking at Ciel and giving him a thumbs-up. 

"Your mom's really nice," Alois said, staring at the blue boy in front of him (and maybe checking him out just a little). 

"Shut up," he said, though there were no venom in his words. 

"So, what are we doing?" Alois inquired, changing the subject. 

"I dunno, I was thinkin' snacks and a movie," Cierra suggested. 

"What movie though?" asked Lizzy. 

"How about Howl's Moving Castle or Spirited Away? Would you like that Lizzy?" Green Witch said, knowing that they were the effeminate blonde's favorite movies. 

Ciel was going to object before Alois spoke. "I love Spirited Away," he exclaimed. 

Cierra nodded, and everyone looked towards Ciel. 

"I-I guess that's okay," he said, narrowing his gaze. 

"Then to the basement we shall go!" Sieglinde declared, already halfway down the hallway, to be followed by the other girls in a similar fashion. 

"You're not going to go with them?" the remaining blunette asked Alois. 

"Well, I don't want to get lost. Your house is really big," he lied. 

"Fine, then. I'll show you the way," he said, quickly taking the blonde's hand and dashing away. He walked in front the other boy and didn't dare to look back. 

Ciel's heart was hammering, and both boys were blushing up to their ears. Alois couldn't help but smile sweetly at the blunette's kind gesture. 

When they finally got to the basement, Ciel forgot about their attachment. All eyes were on the hand-holding teenagers, and to this, Ciel quickly dropped Alois's hand and walked on as if nothing happened. 

"Took you long enough," said Cierra, before Sieglinde could peep a word. 

"WOAH YOUR BASEMENT IS SWEET AF," Alois yelled, suddenly aware of his surroundings. 

There was a huge flat-screen tv, a ton of games and movie racks, three leather couches surrounding the tv, and Christmas lights lighting up the place to give it a festive touch. 

Alois ran over to the couch the three girls were sitting at and jumped on them "Ahh, this is the life," he sighed. 

"Sorry, but your going to have to share a couch with grumpy-pants over there," Sieglinde said, referring to the awkward boy that was just about to sit on one of the other couches. 

"I don't really mind..." Alois mumbled, sliding off the couch. 

Alois sat more on Ciel than he did the couch, he was very close and cuddly throughout the movie. The movie in which no one really watched, but more-so talked about the entire time it played. 

"So why doesn't this fuck-boy Haku just tell Chihiro what's goin' on right away, it would have saved a lot of time," Sieglinde asked rhetorically. 

"Uhh, I don't know, for the sake of actual plot-development?" Ciel answered sarcastically. 

"Oh whatever, you're a fuckboy too." 

And so these conversations continued on through-out the movie. Lizzy was probably the only one who actually paid attention, until they watched Howl's Moving Castle because Alois had never seen it before. He was quiet and really cuddled with Ciel this time, to which the blunette allowed.

They were about half-way through when someone suddenly spoke from behind them. 

"Is this some type of cuddle spree or something?" a deep voice asked, referring to the three girls with limbs entangled on one couch, and the two boys that also certainly looked comfy on the other. 

Alois abruptly lifted his head from Ciel's shoulder, realizing it was Ciel's dad right away. He looked like an older version of Ciel, the only difference being that Ciel's eyes were blue, and that he was probably more cute. 

"Ah, you must be Alois," he said, gesturing to the blonde. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Vincent." 

"It's nice to meet you too," Alois blurted, his cheeks growing red.

"And it's good to see you two again, Sieglinde, Lizzy." 

"It's always nice to see you, Uncle Vincent," Lizzy smiled, to which Green Witch just grunted. 

"Alright well I'll leave you all to your... cuddle 'orgy'" he said before leaving. When he did, Alois finally spoke. 

"Jesus Ciel your dad is like REALLY hot," he blurted out. 

Ciel immediately blushed up to his ears. "WH-what are you saying?!" he yelled in embarrassment, with possibly a bit of envy. 

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." 

Ciel felt moody and jealous for at least a good fifteen minutes after that. 

\------------

After the movie was long over and it was about time to go, Alois asked a question. 

"Hey, I didn't get a good look at your room Ciel, can you take me up and show me?" he asked as smoothly as he could. 

"Yeah, sure." Ciel didn't think much of it. 

"Do you think he was trying to get them alone?" Cierra asked, when they had left. 

"No doubt about it," Sieglinde replied. 

Back upstairs with our boys, Alois was ogling Ciel's room. "You really like blue, don't you?" he asked rhetorically. 

"As much as you like the color purple," he replied, trying to hide his nervousness. 

"Hey, Ciel," Alois said. 

The blunette looked up to the boy, but before he could reply the blonde's lips quickly crashed on his own. 

The feeling of soft lips on his left as fast as it came. "Thanks for having me over," Alois said with a flushed face. 

"N-No problem," Ciel replied, looking in a similar fashion. As nervous as both boys felt, they couldn't take their eyes off of each-other. 

"Alois your ride is here!" Sieglinde burst through the door, ruining the atmosphere. 

"See ya," Alois smiled shyly. 

"See you," Ciel smiled back. 

When the blonde was gone, Sieglinde figured what happened between the two. 

"OH EM GEE DID CIEL PHANTOMHIVE JUST SMILE?!" she teased, but to her surprise, the smile only grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR GOING ON A WRITING HIATUS BUT I'M ACTUALLY REALLY GLAD I'M FINALLY POSTING THIS  
> I just really didn't know how to convey this chapter, and I kept on forgetting to save the stuff that I added ughhh
> 
> When it finally came to me I stayed up until like 2:00 in the morning because I had such a strong urge to finish it
> 
> I also started writing like 3 other Cielois fanfics lol  
> They'll probably be posted on AO3 soon
> 
> Anyway Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle are my absolute favorite Studio Ghibli films, and if you haven't watched them I would highly suggest 
> 
> Also might I so-appropriately add OOOOH ALOIS GO GET THAT BOOTY he finally made a mooove
> 
> BWAHH thank you for reading I'm tired goodnighteyo 
> 
> -insert japanese emoji here-  
> (Though I haven't seen spirited away in a long time so I'm sorry if what I said doesn't make much sense lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of trigger warning for those who are trans or possibly for those who are not happy with their body (skip to "you look gorgeous")

Cierra looked at herself in the mirror. Though the dress she was wearing could be described with words no less than beautiful or feminine, she didn't feel beautiful or feminine enough. 

Less than a week had passed by and the school dance was coming up, so she was having her dress tailored. She hadn't been tailored in a while, and sadly, had to face the cruel reality of something that she had been mentally avoiding for quite some time now. 

Male puberty. 

Both Cierra and Ciel were still quite new to pubescence even though they were both at the age where things had started changing. During the visit they had found out that the both of them had grown quite a bit height-wise, they were both now 5'4" and Ciel was pushing for 5'5" even. Even he was shocked that he'd hit such a huge growth spurt. 

However, the male blunette was still as scrawny as ever, his stature was really the only thing that was changing. Unfortunately, that was where Cierra differed. Her body had been getting thicker in only masculine ways, spinning her in the exact opposite direction of where she wanted to go. She wanted to have a bigger chest, not bigger arms. 

"You look gorgeous," a voice said behind Cierra, stirring her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her mother approaching. She was almost as tall as Rachel, being just an inch shorter. 

"Thanks mom," she said, letting her eyes wander back down to her torso. 

"Hey, I mean it! It's not just one of those 'I have to compliment you because I'm your mom' compliments, so don't you 'thanks mom,' me," Rachel joked, putting her arms around her daughter. 

Cierra genuinely smiled, leaning into her mother's embrace. "Thank you, mother," she half teasingly/half actually replied. 

"Hmm, I'd say you look decent enough," another voice added, breaking the loving atmosphere. It was Ciel, wearing a freshly tailored tux. 

"Psh, coming from someone who doesn't even like g-" Cierra started, but then realized that their mother was in the room. 

"That doesn't even like what? Oh, do continue," Ciel said sarcastically, with a little bit of malice behind his words. 

"My, my. Don't you look handsome?" Rachel asked her son rhetorically, trying to soothe the spiteful atmosphere. 

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a grayish-blue velvety suite to accent his strange hair. It looked very Victorian-style. Cierra's only matched according to color, so that it would accent her as well, but it was more modern.

Ciel's self-observations were interrupted when he heard the clicking of his twin sister's phone. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly, knowing that Cierra was up to absolutely no good. 

"Nothing, I just thought you looked nice, so I was going to send it to Lizzy. And Green Witch... And..." 

"And?" 

"Oh, you know, that cute blonde you snogged," she teased. 

Ciel's face went aflame. He had been thinking about Alois and their encounter all week. 

Admittedly, the atmosphere when they were alone had been really awkward. They hadn't talked about the kiss, at all really. Though, every time the blunette saw him, he couldn't help but be reminded of the feeling of Alois' lips against his. 

"Huh, Ciel!" Rachel gasped. To this, the boy realized he hadn't given a comeback (as sucky as they were) as usual, and had been staring off into space with a completely flushed face. 

"I DIDN'T KISS ANYONE!" Ciel panicked. 

Cierra then realized her error. She actually didn't know for certain that they had kissed (she assumed the two boys went off to hug again or something). 

"Well gee, look at the time, gotta go," Ciel said as he escaped the room vigorously. 

Cierra quickly took out her phone and texted the blonde boy almost as fast and Ciel ran out the room. 

"YOU TOOK AWAY THE LITTLE INNOCENCE MY BROTHER HADDD," she quickly typed, even though it technically wasn't true, considering Green Witch had kissed him before. 

"What on earth doth thou mean..?" Alois replied, playing dumb. 

"YOU SNOGGED MY BROTHER DON'T EVEN LIE YOU FRICKIN FRENCH FRIED ONION!!!" 

"HE TOLD YOU?" 

"No, I accidentally accused him of it, in front of my mom. It was fairly obvious after that, he was blushing so bad man." 

Alois couldn't stop reading Cierra's last message over and over again. Imagining Ciel blushing like he had after their kiss made a goofy grin involuntarily plaster his face. This smile quickly disappeared when he realized that she had also said it was in front of their /mom/. 

"YOU TOLD YOUR MOM OH GOD OH WHY." 

"Will this make you feel better?" she asked, attaching the photo she'd taken of Ciel in his suit. 

"...maybe." 

"You gonna ask him to the dance or what," she asked. 

"I can't just do that o////o. I was thinking we all would probably go in a group anyway." 

"Idk man, Lizzy had a date and it might break up our groupie," she joked, though she was sure it wasn't true. Lizzy would probably accidentally leave him out and spend too much time with Green Witch. 

\-------

Sieglinde was frustrated. 

She was frustrated that she didn't know exactly why she felt so frustrated. 

Ever since she found out that Lizzy would be having a date to the dance she felt a bit... well... jealous. 

Was she jealous that Lizzy had a date and that she didn't? 

No. That wasn't the case at all. 

\-------

The five made plans to meet up at Alois's apartment after the dance and to chill for a bit since it was so close by, and to maybe even crash there if they stayed too late (Lizzy's mom wasn't very keen on the idea).

The twins found Lizzy and Green Witch rather quickly, and it was hard to miss the remaining blonde. 

Once Ciel caught sight of him, all of the blood in his body fled to his cheeks, alerting the other's that Alois had arrived. 

The strange platinum-haired boy was wearing a normal suit and tie- except for the /booty shorts/. Alois' shorts only went up to mid-thigh. 

On many boys his age, this might look strange. However, the shorts accented the boy's body in all of the right ways. 

Sieglinde and Cierra whistled and hollered at him 

"I don't know what you did to your suit, but I like it," Cierra said after the boy had caught up with the group. 

"Thanks, I didn't really like the long pants. I wanted to go for something that looked a bit more gender-neutral I suppose," he replied. 

"You look great," the masculine Phantomhive blurted without thinking, causing the blonde to shyly blush. 

"Ahem, well anyway," Green Witch interrupted before the atmosphere could get awkward. Though at this point, Cierra wasn't even listening. She was too busy admiring the other ladies in the room, or rather, envying them. She couldn't even acknowledge how she herself looked, for she was too busy looking at everyone else. 

No matter how gorgeous she was, she still felt insecure. 

"Cierra!" someone yelled, tearing her away from her thoughts. 

It was none other than Doll, followed by Joanne behind him. Tonight Doll was wearing a tux and Joanne was wearing a cute dress. Those who went to other school's weren't allowed unless they were a "date" of someone who already went to their school. 

"Hey, Doll," she greeted. 

"Hiya Cierra," he greeted again. "You look really gorgeous tonight." 

"Or any night, really," Joanne added. 

"Thank you, you two look rather handsome and beautiful as well." 

"You're literally one of the prettiest girls in here, actually," Joanne said shyly, making her blush a bit. 

The prettiest? Could she possibly be? 

All she could do was smile back, softly, but genuinely. 

Alois noticed Doll, solely because he realized that he was the only male friend of Ciel's that he had met. This made him feel uneasy, so on instinct, he linked his and Ciel's arms together. 

Ciel dumbly looked up at the boy, blushing at the contact. Alois then realized what he had done, and quickly pulled away. 

Oops. 

"Finny!" another blonde called, referring to her date (and thankfully recovering the two boys from the awkward situation that just took place). 

Cierra couldn't help but notice that her other friend was suddenly coursing with sour vibes. The Green Witch was consumed with the little green monster, and it was only a matter of time before it escaped. 

\-------

The group was mostly chatting, some dancing. Alois held back from dancing as much as usual, for Ciel didn't do it at all. Normal Alois would have asked him to dance. But crushing Alois couldn't find it in himself to do it. Ciel was strange. He made Alois's heart beat ten times too fast, and took away all of the confidence that he had built up for years in one go.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when someone came up from behind the two boys and a deep voice rumbled in their ears. 

"Having a nice time?" it sneered. 

They both whipped their heads around to see a tall man, who could almost pass for a chaperon, in a black suit that matched his hair. His crimson eyes sparkled, amused to see the two boys together. 

"Oh, Hi Sebastian." Ciel replied, "You could have said 'hello' like a normal person instead of sneaking up behind me and whispering in my ear," he added. 

"Well, what would be the fun in that?" Sebastian replied with his smooth voice, making both boys feel a bit hot and bothered. Though not as much as they would after the words the mischievous man uttered next. 

"So, you two are a couple I presume?" he asked with a grin. 

Both of the younger boy's faces flushed as they looked to each other with widened eyes, and then quickly looked away. 

"N-no. We're not dating," Ciel finally mumbled, eyes on the ground. 

"Oh? Could have fooled me. You two would seem to make an interesting pair," Sebastian finished before waltzing away. The two were quiet for a good ten minutes afterward. 

During this time Alois couldn't help but feel more wary than ever. Doll had been one thing, but this "Sebastian" figure was another. He was tall and handsome, and /flirtatious/. Oh Alois sure had picked a challenge. 

"Hey, look over there," Ciel suddenly said, Alois' eyes shooting towards where the blunette was pointing to. He was pointing to his blunette sister, entering the dance floor with a strange figure. 

"Isn't that Snake from our art class?" the blonde asked, referring to the silver-haired guy with slit pupils. 

"He goes by the name SNAKE?" Ciel rhetorically asked, feeling a bit overprotective of his sister. Admittedly he had never seen her get flirted with before, and now that she was being asked to dance, he definitely felt some testosterone flowing through his veins. 

Alois blushed, he had never really seen this side of Ciel. It was so irrational, and very unlike the Ciel he'd come to know. 

"I'm gonna go see what this is about," the blunette blurted, eyes still dead on his sister, but luckily the blonde stopped him. He held onto the boys hands, pulling the blunette into his chest. 

"You shouldn't do that, they're just dancing," he said, looking into the shorter (though not by much anymore) boy's cerulean eyes. They shimmered, peering back at him. He completely forgot about his sister, and suddenly remembered the brief moment that the two had shared a kiss about a week ago. 

"Instead, let's join them," the blonde stated, before tugging Ciel's hands and forcing him into crowd. It took the blunette a second to recollect his thoughts. That Alois Trancy, he was a tricky one. But there was no way he'd get him to dance. 

"Like hell I'm dancing," he stated, planting his feet into the ground. 

"We'll see about that," the blonde replied before momentarily disappearing. The next moment he saw the blonde, he was being sucked into the crowd by all of his friends. 

"Hey wait, HEY WAIT. ALOIS YOU TRAITOR," he yelled as he was forced into being move like he never has before. 

Shitty pop music filled his ears, but the beat still reverberated throughout his being. Lights flashed and he felt warm bodies all around him, and a hand on his. 

He looked up to see none other than Alois. 

"You'll pay for this," Ciel said, playfully scowling at the boy. The blonde only smirked in return. 

\-------

Meanwhile, while the boys were having their fun, Sieglinde was completely miserable. Lizzy looked like she was having a blast with Finny, and now Cierra had left her side too. 

The difference between Lizzy and Cierra though, was the fact that she was happy for Cierra, but utterly annoyed with Lizzy. She had been holding in her feelings all night, but she just couldn't take it anymore when she saw Finny's hands traveling lower and lower on her waist (and it wasn't even to a slow song, not to mention). 

Snapping, Sieglinde finally rushed over to the two. 

"Lizzy, it's an emergency!" she declared, taking her hand and running off into a direction that lead outside of the dance room. 

In an empty school hallway, Sieglinde burst. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lizzy asked frantically. 

"I-I-" Sieglinde stuttered, tears threatening to fall down her face. Only then did she realize that she deeply cared for Lizzy, and their friendship would never be able to be the same as it was once before. 

She threw herself at Lizzy, into an embrace, tears rushing out of her eyes and streaming down her face. 

"There, there, it's okay," Lizzy hugged her back, hushing her sobs. 

"I'm sorry," the brown haired girl choked out, she had been holding in these feelings all this time, "but I-I've..." she couldn't finish her sentence. 

"You've?" 

"I don't like you with Finny..."

"You don't like me with Finny? That's why you brought me out here?" Lizzy asked skeptically. 

Suddenly, Sieglinde stopped sobbing, and detached herself from Lizzy. 

"I like you," she blurted. 

"I like you too, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on a boy because you like him too-" 

"No, I don't mean that! I mean I have feelings for you!" the short girl yelled, under her eyes and her nose red from crying. 

It took Lizzy a moment to comprehend what Sieglinde had just said. Feelings? 

"D-don't be ridiculous Green Witch, you can't-" 

"What do you mean ridiculous? Of course I CAN, and I DO." 

"B-but, that just, THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING," Lizzy confusedly cried into her palms. "Why would you say that now? How can we be friends now? What do I do?" she blurted. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Sieglinde said, prying her hands away. She then wiped the taller's tears away the best she could. With her feelings out in the open, and with Lizzy looking at her with sparkling green eyes, she couldn't help herself. Slowly, she reached up on her tippy-toes, and placed her lips on Lizzy's. 

Tentatively, the blonde pressed back. 

Sieglinde put her arms around the taller's neck, and pulled her down to level with her. Lizzy put her arms around Sieglinde's waist to keep her balanced. 

The two crying messes chastely kissed until they heard a plethora of footsteps, signalling that the dance was finally over. 

\--------

"Lizzy just texted me," Cierra announced to Alois and Ciel after the dance. 

"What did she say?" Alois asked. 

"She said that her and Sieglinde can't come because they have to sort something out?" Cierra replied confusedly. 

"Eh, I kinda knew they would get together at some point," Alois said. 

"Ohh, yeah, that's probably what happened. Sieglinde looked lonely after I went to dance with Snake," Cierra admitted. 

"Did you have a nice time with him?" Ciel grouchily asked, his guard-dog-like protectiveness showing again. 

"Yeah, he was a really kind gentleman," Cierra replied, giving Ciel a glare that said to stay out of her business. 

"Well, we're still going, So lead the way Al-i-os," Cierra added. 

"Right, my house," Alois said nervously. He was going to be nearly alone with Ciel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza bowsa. Idk why I always finish these at two in the morning.
> 
> There's like almost 200 reads omg
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this <3 
> 
> Sorry it took me a while to update again, I just haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story, I even ended up shortening what this chapter was originally going to be and mashing it with the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, does anyone wanna be my beta? If you're interested you can contact me on tumblr (lil-bitcchan.tumblr.com) or dm on me on instagram (@pastelois_cosplays) because I literally have no one to proof read these D:
> 
> Ahhh I'm sorry if the LizzyxSieglinde part was too random, I wrote this at two in the morningg. 
> 
> Also Also (sorry long authors note lol) If you're interested in Cielois (which I hope that you are considering you're reading this) I posted or will be posting another Ciel x Alois fic and you can click on my account to read, it will be up soon. <33 byee


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay warning things get a little heated in this chapter, worse than I thought I was going to make it haha. 
> 
> If you're not comfortable with that, from "on the bottom of the blunette's lip" to "silence returned"

The spring air during the night was chilly, and the sliver of thighs that showed through Alois's booty shorts and thigh-high stockings felt merely frozen by the time he and the Phantomhive twins had finally made it back to his apartment.

When they got there, Hannah was nowhere to be seen, however Alois's little brother Luka was sleeping soundly on the couch. His arms were lazily leaning over the side, and his mouth was open, emitting a light snoring sound from it. He looked like a sleeping puppy.

"Awww, was he waiting for you?" Cierra whispered (rather loudly) to the blonde.

"Yeah, he demands that I put him to sleep every night," Alois admitted. "Come on Luka, wake up," he whispered softly while gently shaking the sleeping child awake.

"Jim?" Luka's tired voice asked raspily, while his huge brown eyes peeked open.

"Shh! It's time to put you to bed!" Alois whisper-shouted, a bit panicked that Luka had called him that name in front of his friends. The twins looked to each other in confusion.

Luka then latched himself onto his older brother and let himself be carried to bed.

"I'll be right back, you can go in my room or something," Alois said before shutting the door.

"Aw, your boyfriend's so cute," Cierra said quietly to her blunette brother.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Ciel blushed before turning to Alois's room. He agreed that it was cute, but he wouldn't admit that to his sister.

\------

When Luka was asleep, the whispering ceased, and the blonde's apartment turned into a rather rowdy place. Cierra thought it would be a good idea to check out Alois' video game collection.

She knew her brother was competitive, but she knew not of Alois.

The two took the game perhaps a little  _too_ seriously, and before she knew it words were being yelled and controllers went flying. She never wanted to see these two play a game together again. Not to mention, she was kind of being third-wheeled. She didn't really mind, actually. She was happy and content watching her brother get along with someone so well. 

However, Cierra was getting  _tired._ She wanted to crawl into her warm and cozy bed and let sleep take her over, but Ciel didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. So, she decided to text their dad to pick her up, maybe without telling him, and looked back to the two vigorously playing video games. 

\---

**_BZZT_ **

Cierra sat up, feeling vibrations coming from underneath her. She realized she'd gotten a text and had dozed off a bit. 

**Dad:** _I'm here, come out when you're ready_

Panic suddenly shot through Cierra's body, she hadn't told Ciel that they were leaving and by the looks of he and Alois still playing video games, he would probably not be so happy to suddenly leave. 

"Uhh, Ciel-" 

"What did I say about talking to me when I'm in the zone?" Ciel asked without looking up. 

"Uh-uhm, well, Dad's here to pick me up."

Ciel turned around to face her. "I didn't know you wanted to leave so early-" 

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired and am being a bit third-wheeled haha. I don't really mind though. But you should probably just ask to spend the night, it doesn't really look like you feel like leaving, haha..." 

Ciel looked to Alois with a slightly flushed face. He didn't want to leave at all, but he needed permission to stay. 

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you," Alois said, as if he knew. 

"I'll go ask my dad then, I'll be right back," Ciel said, running out of the room. He was nervous, spending the night at Alois' house, alone, with him... 

His dad said yes without a second thought.

"See you later then Ciel. Be a good boy, ya hear?" Cierra teased as she buckled her seatbelt and they drove off.

\-----

"Would these work?" Alois asked as he handed Ciel a tee shirt and a pair of shorts as pajamas. They were purple orientated. Surprise surprise. 

"Yeah, it's just to sleep in anyway..." Ciel said, avoiding eye contact. His heart was thundering ever since they were left alone, he couldn't help but wonder if they would kiss ever since they'd been left alone. He also wondered if Alois expected Ciel to change right in front of him-

"Well, I'll go change in the bathroom while you change in here, okay?" Alois asked as he left the room, shooting down Ciel's thoughts. Even so, relief seeped through him. He had never spent the night with another guy, only with Lizzy, Sieglinde, and his sister. 

Just as he was about to put the pajama shirt on, Alois walked right in and caught the little Phantomhive boy's shirtless figure. 

"Uh, Ah! Sorry I forgot to knock!" the blonde apologized as he hid his blushing face behind the door. Ciel nervously shoved the shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. 

"It's okay, we're both guys, right?" Ciel asked nervously, though he was sure that this case was definitely different. 

Alois peeked his head out from behind the door. "Uh, oh, yeah..." he said, entering the room and taking in his clothes that were a little baggy on Ciel, and his messy hair. Just then, he reached up to fix Ciel's hair without thinking, stroking his fingers through blue-grey locks of hair. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled Ciel's face up to his to see that he was wildly blushing, and suddenly, their lips were a breath away. 

Alois was sure that Ciel could hear his heart pounding in that moment. He wanted to kiss Ciel, but he was uncertain if it was okay. He didn't know how Ciel felt about their last kiss, he thought Ciel liked him, but he really didn't know for sure. So, instead of pulling him in to fill in that last inch that separated them, he pulled away. 

"Ahem, sorry," the blonde said, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

Ciel sighed so faintly that Alois barely heard it, however he did. It sounded disappointed. 

"I don't mind... But, what are our sleeping arrangements?" Ciel avoided eye contact. 

"Uh, well, I was thinking that we could both sleep in my bed. I mean, that's what I usually do with people." 

"Right." 

"Do you want to watch some stuff on my laptop? I'm not really tired," Alois suggested, though, he never really felt like sleeping, especially with Ciel around. 

"Yeah that sounds cool." 

"Cool." 

Alois went under the blankets first, and Ciel followed. He couldn't help but think that he felt too far away, so he sat up to get his laptop before readjusting himself closer to Ciel. As the night went on and they both grew sluggish, Alois unconsciously snuggled into Ciel, making the blunette's tiny little heart pound, until they both drifted off to sleep snuggling each other. 

\-----

"Hey honey, Hey Cierra. I"m home," Rachel said after she put away her purse and entered the living room. Vincent was sitting back in his recliner and Cierra was bundled in blankets half asleep on the couch as they watched an old movie play on the TV. 

"Hello darling. How was work?" 

"It was fine," Rachel began, taking a seat in her own recliner. "Where's Ciel? Asleep?" 

"No, he's spending the night at Alois' house," Cierra wiggled her eyebrows at her mother. 

"Wait, what? You let Ciel stay the night at the house of the boy that he has a crush on?" 

"Well, yeah. He asked me if it was okay, so I assumed it was alright with the parents-" Vincent began. 

"Vincent! You can't just assume things! I don't know what they could be doing right now, you didn't even talk to either of his parents! What if he does something that he's not ready to do, or gets himself hurt?!" 

"Mom, mom! Calm down! I don't think anything would happen, he didn't even have the guts to kiss him!" 

Rachel took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't think anything would happen either, honestly. It just doesn't seem like Ciel would do that."

"We'll be having a talk when he gets home tomorrow," she said finally, walking away to sleep off her stress. 

\-----

Ciel didn't remember how or when he fell asleep, he just remembered waking up snuggling into Alois's body. At first, the sleepy blunette felt a bit embarrassed that he had been cuddling with the blonde without even knowing, until he saw Alois's face.

Alois had said he always had bad dreams, but he looked so peaceful at the moment. Ciel watched his eyelids fluttering in his sleep, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and back up to his face where his lips belonged.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a jolt of excitement. And apparently, Alois felt it too, for he soon opened his eyes as well.

Ciel suddenly straddled Alois's legs with his own, making the boy's eyes open even wider. The blonde then noticed the smirk on the blunette's face, almost challenging him, and thus causing him to lift up his knees so that their bodies could be even closer. He grabbed the boy's hips with both hands before asking, "Is something the matter, Ciel?" sort of genuinely asking, but that was quickly covered up with a mischievous smirk of his own.

Ciel leaned closer and closer, his arms holding himself up on the bed, before replying "...I'm wide awake," in almost a deep whisper. He stared straight into the blonde's eyes all the while, causing a shiver to run down Alois's spine. Before the blonde knew it, Ciel was inching closer and closer, and the momentum in the air felt similar to before when Alois accidentally stroked Ciel's hair. Time was slowing, and Alois could feel the boy's breath on his face, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. 

All the feelings that Alois had felt for Ciel rushed through his mind, and how they had gotten to know each other over this past month. He lunged forward, closing the gap, and feeling his lips on Ciel's for the second time. 

The Phantomhive sighed in content, setting off swarms of butterflies in Alois' stomach. Their lips stilled, neither of them sure of what to do next, but they didn't pull apart. Neither of them wanted this moment to be over. Ciel felt it too, his heart hammered against his tiny ribcage, and his mind grew all fuzzy when Alois tentatively sucked on the blunette's bottom lip. 

"Mm..." Ciel moaned quietly in surprise, and he moved his lips back, desperate to feel  _that_ again. Before he knew it, their lips were smacking against each other, their saliva was mingling, and Ciel's mind was racing but going blank at the same time. All he could think about was the boy under him and what they were doing, but he could barely think. The feelings that the blonde gave him took over his body, and the little pants that emitted from him drove him crazy. 

Then, Ciel felt something sort of slimy slide across his lip, shocking him.  _Was that Alois' tongue?_ He wondered. Then, there it was again, sliding painfully slow against his bottom lip, asking permission to enter. It felt so good that the blunette unconsciously jutted forward his hips from where he was straddling Alois. 

"Ah, fuck-" Alois quickly breathed out, not expecting the Phantomhive boy to slam his hips into his so suddenly. Ciel blushed even deeper than he had before, taking in the sight of the blonde breathless. 

Before he could apologize, Alois took in his lips even rougher this time, sliding his tongue into Ciel's mouth as he changed their positions so that their legs were in between each other's, and ground his hips up onto Ciel's. 

The blunette moaned into Alois mouth's, and rolled his hips, leaving Alois to feel all too heated. He could feel his face sharing his blood with his crotch, and he wasn't sure how far they should go without talking anything through. 

He broke away for a moment, panting hard. Ciel was out of breath too, and he buried his head into the crook of Alois' neck. 

"M-maybe that's as, hah, far as we should go for tonight?" Alois spoke. 

"Hah, hah, that's okay." 

Silence returned, and Ciel slid off of Alois, only to snuggle into his side, filling Alois' insides with glee and warmth. 

Once both of their breathing returned back to normal, Ciel was the one to speak first. 

"I didn't notice before, but you have a really cool night-light," he referred to the rainbow-sparkly thing sticking out from Alois' wall. 

"Thanks, I have it because I'm kind of afraid of the dark," Alois admitted. 

Ciel looked up to the blonde, a bit surprised. In the end, nothing more was said and they fell asleep soundly, holding onto each other.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there to those who still remember me, haha. 
> 
> Sorry for not posting for over two months! My laptop charger broke, I got a new laptop, then exams came around, and then I started writing a new Cielois fanfic so a lot of things got in the way. 
> 
> But the other fic is called Two Years and One Heart and it's under my name, so go check it out if you would! ^.^ 
> 
> Anyway, I'm happy that Ciel and Alois finally had a proper kiss gosh darnit 
> 
> Tbh I really don't know how far I'm going to take this fanfic sexually. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, like always, and please comment and kudos or whatever, I love feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel lay awake in his bed. For once, his adolescent mind wasn't dragging his thoughts towards regular teenage ideas and problems.

He stared at the ceiling, looking at the patterns and spirals of white paint that whirled together in a random frenzy. He tried to focus on anything except for the sight he had caught several minutes ago.

The blunette heard his stomach grumbling in the distance, yet paid it no mind, for it seemed so far away. In the back of his head he knew it wasn't really healthy to do this, but he had lost his appetite completely.

The last time he had forgotten to eat was during the summer, almost a year ago. Cierra had been at Lizzy's to spend the night, she'd been there the entire day. Rachel Phantomhive had already went to bed, but both the male Phantomhive's of the house were still up.

In high school, Vincent had gotten into a serious relationship with another man during his senior year, that lasted through college, and ended for distance reasons. However, they still kept in touch, and once Diedrich moved back, they were still as close as ever.

Quite literally, actually.

In the quiet house of Phantomhive, beyond Ciel's bed-time, he caught his father drunkenly kissing the German man on the sofa. They had had far too much to drink, for they hadn't even payed Ciel any mind, and commenced the kissing like they had done it a thousand times. Ciel remembered standing there, watching his father kiss someone besides his mother, and his stomach turned in disgust.

The next morning, he remembered his dad's words. "It was an accident, we were wasted, Ciel. I'll talk about this to your mother, don't put yourself in the middle of things," Vincent insisted. But Ciel already  _was_ in the middle of things. Back then, he was able to put it behind him, but now he wasn't even sure if his dad even told his mother anything. He didn't remember any fighting, he didn't remember any explaining, he only remembered making his mother and sister sit in the dark from the truth. 

He couldn't even tell Cierra he was so lost. 

Though he thought he could burry the past, he couldn't. His dad had made the same mistake twice, or maybe even numerous times. 

Today, Rachel was at work, and Cierra was out somewhere with Doll and Joanne. It was just Ciel and Vincent today. But as Ciel made his way downstairs for lunch (or maybe more like breakfast, he hadn't eaten yet), he saw the same sight he had almost a year ago, though he was positive at this time of day his dad was absolutely sober. 

Nearly an hour ago Ciel saw Vincent pinning Diedrich down, their lips, hands, their everything entangled. The sight made Ciel feel sick, he utterly lost his appetite and quietly made his way back upstairs before he could be seen. His heart wrenched. How could his dad do this  _again?_

Now here he lay in his bed, sulking to himself, staring up at his ceiling as if it were unfamiliar. 

\-----

Alois laid in his bed exhausted, yet completely awake. His body was completely fatigued, but his mind was restless. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation that occurred just last night, he couldn't stop worrying, he couldn't stop being awake. 

He thought back to the night before. 

"Alois?" The blonde looked up to see Hannah peeking her head through the door. Alois used to despise her, thinking that she could never replace his mother, but realized that she only cared for he and his brother. It still scared him that she could stand his father, though. 

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked her. 

"It's your father," she replied, handing the blonde boy her cell phone. He could have just texted or called  _his_ phone, though. 

Alois' heart sped fast in his chest, his dad always called so suddenly and it absolutely rung the blonde's nerves. 

"H-hi Dad," Alois spoke nervously into the phone. 

"Hello, Alois," his father began, his voice dry of emotion. "I thought I'd call to tell you that I'll be coming home for spring break. How are things going? Hannah told me that you are making a lot of new friends, is that right?" 

"Um, things have been going pretty good recently. And yeah, I have." 

"That's good. Do you have a crush in this new town yet?" 

Alois gulped. He knew his dad would try bringing this up again. "Y-yeah, I do. They're a really nice... person." 

"They? Alois, for fucks sake, don't tell me it's a guy again. Isn't this the reason I let you all move out? So that you could get over your fag relationship?" 

Alois was even more anxious now that his dad had broken his composure, but he was pushing the blonde to his limit. "No, actually, that's not why we moved. We moved so that you could take some time to cool your head off when you found out that I like men, if you remember," Alois was breathing harshly. He knew he had done it. 

His father took in a harsh breath. "Then I suppose I'll just have to meet him," Alois couldn't believe the words that just came out of his dad's mouth. It sounded a little threatening, and made him anxious beyond repair, but his dad wasn't  _yelling._ His dad wasn't  _shooting him down_. 

"I-I guess that's okay..." 

"Good. I have to go now, bye," Alois' dad sounded like he was rushing to get the subject over with, like he was trying not to be mad. The blonde was only left with confusion and his thoughts, his thoughts that kept him up all night. He couldn't even turn his lights off to attempt sleep, he was so anxious. 

Looking back on the situation didn't make the flaxen haired teen feel any better, and he was bored of doing nothing except for thinking. 

**_Ringg Ringg_ **

_"H-Hello?"_ Alois heard a voice say on the other line of the person he had called. 

_"Ciel?"_

_"Alois?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing right now?"_

_"U-uh, just laying in bed, thinking, I guess..."_

_"Hm. Me too. I'm really bored of it though."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_"I just kinda wanna go out somewhere I guess."_

_"G-go out somewhere?"_ Ciel was confused. What the fuck did he mean by  _"go out"?_

 _"Yeah, like, leave my house, or something. Do you think that I could come over?"_ Ciel sighed in both relief and disappointment. But he also thought about the two downstairs... It would be okay if he had a friend over without asking, right? 

_"That's fine, as long as you have a ride though-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can!"_ Alois interrupted as he sat up in his bed and hung up on the blunette. Now that he had something to look forward to and a way to get his mind off of things, he was feeling a lot better. Hannah was ecstatic when the blonde came out of his room, and happily drove him to Ciel's house. 

\-----

_**Ding Dong** _

  
_"I'll get it!"_ Ciel yelled, hoping his dad would pay no mind to the door. 

Once the blunette opened the door, the sight of the blonde made him feel electric, his eyes probably told away the feelings washing over him. 

Before either of them could say hello, Alois lunged forward and embraced Ciel in a hug as if he hadn't seen him in forever, though it had only been a day or so. However, they hadn't intimately touched for a week. Ciel hugged back just as tight as the blonde's giggling filled his hearing, and he smiled his awkward broken smile. He could smell Alois, his perfect lavender-vanilla smell. 

"Well, it's good to see you too," Ciel said as Alois pulled back and took Ciel's face in his hands. He  _really_ wanted to kiss him, but he  _really_ didn't want to before he knew what the blunette wanted, so he pulled away. 

Ciel was already blushing, and looked a little disappointed but not too bruised. His pouty face made Alois giggle a little bit more. The blunette just made him feel so light and airy, something he really needed. 

"So, where to?" Alois asked as he started making his way for the living room, Ciel then caught his hand and pulled him away. 

"Uhm, let's go to my room, actually." 

Alois looked at him weirdly, wondering what his reasoning for him not wanting to enter the living room was. Would Ciel be mad if he did? Would he forgive him? He decided to leave his wondering for later. 

\-----

Ciel and Alois went up to his room like the blunette had asked, and Alois was able to spend some actual time in there. They played video games again, a rematch since their last game was interrupted. After Ciel creamed the blonde (he had far too much on his mind to be able to focus too much, and Ciel couldn't take that away forever), Alois went to go to the bathroom. 

After he was done, he couldn't help but wander the halls, looking at old family photos, and then he remembered.  _The Living Room._

Alois practically dashed down the stairs, curiosity eating at him. 

What he found made him regret going down the stairs, he had definitely poked his nose in somewhere that it did not belong. 

Two men, one of them being Ciel's (hot) dad, were bundled up on the couch cuddling and laughing and occasionally  _kissing._ Just as Alois felt like he was about to yell in confusion, someone came up from behind him and clamped their hand down onto his mouth. Alois looked behind him to see that it was only Ciel, and the blunette boy looked at him with a look that he had never seen directed at him before. It was a look of anger and annoyance that was typically directed at Green Witch, and it made Alois' stomach tighten up. 

Ciel silently dragged Alois back up the stairs, but didn't have the guts to say anything to his blonde companion. So, Alois broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry I did something to upset you... but why would you keep...  _that_ a secret?" 

Ciel was silent before he took in a deep breath. 

"I don't know... they've been like this all day and I really don't know what to do," Ciel finally admitted, clenching his fists and avoiding eye contact. 

Alois knew what it felt like to have your parents split up, but maybe in a different way. Still, he got an intimation of how Ciel was feeling right now, and gave him yet another hug. However this time, it was gentle, and gave the blunette solace. 

The little Phantomhive boy squeezed onto the back of Alois' sweater, burying his face into the crook of the blonde boy's neck. Alois was overjoyed that he was able to show an emotional side to him, to say the least. 

"I know how you feel. My parents kind of split up too, and my dad has been giving me a lot of shit ever since." 

"How did your parents split up?" Ciel asked from the crook of the blonde's neck. 

"My mom died." 

Ciel looked up at Alois with wide eyes and a face that said he was sorry. 

" _Alois!_ You never told me that! It's not the same thing, it's probably ten times worse!" 

"Hey, hey! Don't pity me. I'm used to it now, and just because my situation is worse doesn't mean that your problems don't suck." 

"Why does your dad give you shit for your mom being dead?" 

Alois looked a little shocked from Ciel's sudden question. 

"Hmm, I dunno. I think that he was just sick of being sad, so he directed his anger towards me and Luka. Mostly me, though. Probably because I'm his fag son, or because I look just like her." 

"He called you a fag?" Ciel asked, looking really sad. It probably scared the recently de-closeted boy. 

Alois averted his eyes and blushed a little. "Well, yeah-" 

Alois was interrupted by Ciel suddenly pushing his lips onto the fair-haired boy. The kiss was chaste and didn't last very long, their lips barely slid across each other. Still it caused a tingly feeling to spread throughout Alois' body, and he blushed all the same when he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." Alois averted his eyes in embarrassment. 

"But I don't doubt that you got all of your mom's features. You're very effeminate for a guy," Ciel teased, and Alois groaned. 

"Please don't tell me you mistook me for a girl when we first met." 

"Haha no, I  _knew_ you were a guy," Ciel said, thinking to himself that he wouldn't have been so attracted to him otherwise. "Why, does it happen often?" 

Alois groaned again. "Yes, actually it does. I hate it when it happens, a whole bunch of straight guys hit on me. Sometimes I don't know if a guy actually likes me or just thinks I'm a girl." Ciel clenched his fingers on Alois' back, thinking of a whole bunch of guys hitting on him. He didn't like the thought of that one bit. 

"But, anyway, what are you going to do about your dad?" Alois asked, changing the subject. 

"I should probably tell him that I know about him and his affairs, and I suppose I'll have to tell my mom if he doesn't." 

"Well, he shouldn't put you in that situation, though." 

"I know, but he kind of already has. He didn't tell her the last time I caught them, I'm sure of it-" 

Suddenly, Ciel was interrupted by the grumbling of his own stomach, and Alois looked at him in confusion, obviously trying not to laugh. 

"I may have forgotten to eat all day..." 

"Ciel! That's unacceptable!" 

"Okay Lemongrab." 

"I'm getting you something to eat right this instant!" he yelled, marching down the stairs so that those in the living room would know that he was coming. Vincent and Diedrich were separated when he stomped into the living room, thankfully, and he went straight into the kitchen. 

"Wait Alois!" Ciel wasn't far behind, he also noted that his dad and his new boyfriend had barely paid either of them any attention. 

"You like sweets right? Do you have pancake mix? I could make you some pancakes- WOAH YOUR KITCHEN IS ALSO RAD!" Alois said once he had reached the little bar-type setup in Ciel's kitchen. 

"Alois!" 

"What?!" 

"Pancakes would be fine, they're in the cabinet over there," Ciel said. 

\---

Once the pancakes were made, the two sat at the top of the staircase and swung their legs over the railing as Ciel ate his chocolate chip pancakes. 

"You know, you're not the only one who has bad habits when they're anxious," Alois said as he yawned. 

"Let me guess, you have sleep issues?" 

"Yeah. Hannah thinks it's insomnia, but I don't know. I didn't sleep at all last night." 

"What?! Lay your head down, right now!" Ciel demanded, placing Alois' head on his lap. The blonde was too tired to protest, and yawned again while snuggling into Ciel's legs. The blunette contently stroked Alois' pale blonde locks as he could feel himself also growing tired. 

\-----

Ciel could hear the front door opening and closing violently in the distance, but didn't feel like getting up. He was way too comfortable. But when he heard a gasp, his head shot right up. 

Thankfully, it was only his sister finding he and Alois cuddling at the top of the staircase. 

"What the H. E. Double Hockey Sticks are you doing Ciel?!" 

"Nothing, nothing. We just dosed off." 

"I thought you were supposed to tell mom when you were hanging out with Alois? Hmm? She didn't tell me he would be over here." 

"Fuck, is she home?"

"Yeah, she picked me up after I was done hanging out with Doll and Joanne, on her way home from work." 

"Fuck. Alois wake up," he gently pushed the blonde on top of him awake. 

"Mm." Alois groaned. 

"Alois wake up, my mom's home," to that, the blonde shot up. 

"She's probably going to make you go home, I didn't tell her that you were here." 

Alois looked a little disappointed. "Okay... fine. Just don't forget to eat tonight," Alois said with a sweet smile. 

"Don't forget to sleep tonight," Ciel said and smiled back. 

His eyes lidding, Alois kissed Ciel right in front of his sister, but Alois' lips in comparison couldn't make Ciel give a single fuck in the world about his sister right now. He kissed back, that is, until he heard another gasp. 

He pulled away quickly when he heard his mother yell "Ciel Phantomhive!" from the bottom of the stairs. 

Ciel shot up to his feet, and Alois followed in suit. 

"Didn't we talk about touching?" she asked disappointedly. To that, Alois looked at him with a confused and scared expression.  _No way he told his mother what they did, right?!_

Ciel blushed up to his ears and panicked. "Shut up mom! Nothing happened!" 

Ah yes, another day at the Phantomhive household. 

\-----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo again! So I was going to double post yesterday but my wifi was turned off before I could -.- but it was because I felt bad for not posting for so long and I actually really missed this story ;-;
> 
> And I also brought in some new family issues, yay~~
> 
> Also, for Alois' dad idk who I want to make him be. I think he'll end up being an OC because idk if there are any other canon characters worth bringing into this fic to be his dad. Though if you want to imagine him as one, then go ahead ^.^


End file.
